life starts a new
by hpchica05
Summary: after being abandoned by his family and being abused by his relatives harry is rescued and raised by a family in the wizarding world. going to hogwarts for the first time at the age of 16 he is confronted by the family that abadnoned him
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I know I haven't finished the first story yet but I got this idea in my head last night and wanted to get it down. Let me know what you think.

I don't own Harry potter or characters.

Summary: after being abandoned by his family at the age of 4 and being abused by his relatives Harry is rescued and raised by a family in the wizarding world and also finding his mate. Going to Hogwarts when he is 16 he is confronted by the family that gave him up potter bashing. Slash SS/HP

Platform nine and three quarters was always busy on the first of September every year. Parents saying goodbye to their children, friends finding friends and so on. This year however nobody noticed the two figures standing in the shadows as they waited for the whistle to blow signaling that the train was getting ready to leave. Lucius Malfoy stood watching as the family's all said goodbye with his hand on the slender shoulder of his adopted son who was clad in a pair of muggle jeans and a tee shirt and who would also be going to Hogwarts this year for the first time at the age of 16. The blonde man looked down fondly at his small son and smiled gently.

"Everything will be fine Harrison" he said giving the tense shoulder a squeeze in comfort before gently leading the boy to the train.

"I know father it's just that the potters will be there" his son said in a small voice.

Lucius scowled when he thought about the potters and how they gave up their son because he was different then the rest of their children and could talk to snakes. The potters thinking that their son was going dark took him to Lily's sister's house where he was abused until Albus Dumbledore found him at the age of 6 and took him to be raised in the wizarding world. Lucius was extremely grateful to albus or in the case of the boys Grandfather Albus for helping them gain custody of their son and also allowing him to marry his mate Severus Snape at the age of 16 instead of 17.

"They cannot do anything to you, you were adopted by me and Sirius when we first found you, and Remus and Narcissa wouldn't allow us to let anything happen to you. Remus would kick Sirius out of the bedroom if that happened and albus wouldn't either with the temper Minnie has" lucius said with a chuckle as he thought about his two friends who after they gave Harrison up completely severed all ties with the potters. And the man who helped make his family complete

"And don't forget that Sev wouldn't let anything happen to me either" Harrison said softly smiling at the though of his mate and fingering the gold band on his finger.

"Harrison" he heard yelled from across the platform and before he could think he was picked up in a bone crushing hug from his taller brother. Who completely ignored the looks he was getting in favor of his brother.

"Draco" he squealed as he wrapped his legs around Draco so that he wouldn't fall and hugging him tightly

" I can't believe you are finally done being home schooled and you finally get to come to school this year" Draco said as he let his brother down looking down at the small boy who due to his treatment was only 5'6 in height compared to Draco's and Severus's 6'2 height. His father just an inch shorter at 6'1 and his mother though shorter then them all stood taller then Harrison at an even 5'8 inches tall.

"Yes grandfather albus says that I don't have to be sorted since I will be living with Sev" Harrison said quietly.

Draco smiled then scowled as he saw the potters staring at them he wrapped his arms around his brother and after saying goodbye to his father walked onto the train and into a compartment with his friends.

"Harrison" pansy squealed as she pulled him down to sit next to her

Smiling Harrison answered "hello pans how are you"

"I'm great considering you are finally here" she beamed at him

The ride went completely fine with no interruptions once they reached Hogsmade Harrison was surprised to feel arms wrap around him from behind

"Sev" he whispered smiling as he felt the cool band on his husbands left finger.

"hello love" Severus whispered in his ear and not caring about the students turned Harrison around to give him a gentle kiss smiling widely down at his husband when they pulled apart. Noticing the shocked looks on everyone's faces he smiled wider.

"I have missed you" Harrison said linking his arm with his husbands as they headed towards the carriages Draco and his friends following behind all had smiles on their faces.

"And I you" Severus said helping Harrison up into the carriage before helping pansy and entering himself wrapping his arm around Harrison's shoulder as the carriage began to move.

"What do you think your friends from different houses will say about this" Harrison asked his brother.

"Well Hermione and Ginny will love you, Neville will as well Ron will with time but he might be shocked at first" Draco said smiling as he thought about his redheaded friend.

"The potters have been trying to convince albus that you shouldn't be going to school here" Severus told his husband as they neared the school

Why ever not" Harrison scowled

"Because they think you will try to corrupt their children" Severus said helping Harrison out of the carriage and wrapping his arms around his waist as they headed into the school. And into the great hall for the opening feast. As they entered they noticed the curious stares coming from the student boy but paid them no mind as Severus lead Harrison to the head table to see his grandfather.

"Hello Harrison" Albus greeted walking around the head table to embrace his unofficial grandson in a hug. Smiling as the small arms sound around him

" Hello Grandfather" Harrison said before turning to his husband who lead him to his seat at the head table sitting between the headmaster and himself. Ignoring the looks that his husband was getting and watched the sorting once it was done he stood.

"Good evening students" albus said "I believe that you all have noticed the young man sitting with Professor Snape, he is my Grandson though not biologically his name is Harrison Xander Potter Black Malfoy Snape and Professor Snapes Husband." He had to stop at the shout of out rage from the doors to the great hall

"What do you mean Professor Snapes husband" James potter hissed " you let my son marry that greasy bat"

Albus scowled and looked down to see the anger in his grandsons eyes as he stood slowly to address the man who had abandoned him ten years before.

"I would watch sir" he hissed dangerously " who you call your son seeing as how you gave up that right the moment you left me with those horrible people" by the end he was shaking in anger and everyone could feel the power radiating off of him .

James looked shocked at the son they had given up not expecting him to stand up to him " I will speak however I want to my son" he said emphasizing the word with a smirk not expecting the growl that tore from his son's throat or the body that attempted to lunge across the head table to get to him. Only to be stopped as Severus grabbed him by the waist and albus stood in front of him to block him.

"I wouldn't anger him James" Albus said " he has been trained to protect himself if he is threatened in anyway he will attack you and I will not stop him he knows both muggle and magical fighting so I would watch what you say"

"What could he possible be able to do with muggle fighting" James sneered until a knife whizzed by his head and embedded into the doors to the great hall.

" That is the only time I will warn you" Harrison said sitting back down in his seat Severus and albus following slowly. All three of them keeping an eye on James as he walked up to the head table and took his seat at the end..

Harrison finished eating before his husband because he didn't eat much and surveyed the hall he noticed that there where three children in the house his parents were in but also a smaller child sitting at his husbands house table he turned to address the man.

" Who are the potter children" he asked quietly to not draw James's attention.

"the there in Gryffindor are Alexis, Andrew and Brian grade 5, 5 and 3 and at my table there is Orion grade 2 who has been completely shunned and disowned by his family since landing in that house" Severus said quietly watching his young husbands reaction he wasn't shocked to see the determination in those eyes he loved so much.

"well then" he mused " I do believe that he will just have to become part of our family" he said turning and smiling at Severus who smiled in return and motion for Orion to come up to the head table with at jerk of his head.

Everyone watched as the small second year stood up and walked to the head table where his head of house was sitting.

"Hello professor" he said meekly looking at his oldest brother who he had never heard of before.

"Orion this is my husband Harrison he would like to speak with you after the feast so if you would like to wait for us at the table we will walk with you down to our quarters" Severus said to the boy who looked at him and his husband in shock and hope.

"Ok that would be great" he said beaming and bouncing (in a very slytherin way mind you) with a goofy smile on his face to the amusement of everyone in the hall except for the potters who were shooting daggers at the small boy.

After the meal finished and albus bid everyone a goodnight Harrison and Severus went to collect Orion before his family could. They headed out of the great hall and down into the dungeons where their rooms where located. Severus gave the password "unity" and they all enter a brightly lit room with a fire already going.

"Have a seat" Harrison said as Severus went to get tea Harrison sat down and unhooked the knife that was attached to his belt and the other that was in his boot before sending them to the box in the corner and relaxing on the couch.

"So you're my brother" was the first question that Orion asked causing Harrison to sit up straighter.

"I take it" he said "that those people never mentioned me"

"No I knew that they were all hiding something from me but they never told me what it was" he said staring at his brother who he could tell was going to be shorter then him when he grew up.

"well, I was with the potters until I was 4 then they sent me to live with lily's sister and her husband I was there until I was 6 then grandfather albus found me and took me to live with my mom and dad and draco I have lived with them ever sense" Harrison said leaving out what it was like for him at the dursley's until he knew his brother better.

"Why did they give you up" he asked regretting the question as he saw his brother tense.

"That Orion is a question for another day" said a silky voice from the doorway. Causing his eyes to widen as he saw his professor standing there in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt with a tray of tea in his hands.

Harrison snickered " I take it that you don't wear your comfortable cloths here love"

" No could you picture what people would say if they saw me in them" he shuddered at the thought as he set the tray on the table and sat down next to Harrison looking at Orion he said.

"Harrison noticed how sad you looked at dinner when you found out about him and he asked me if it would be alright if you joined our little family. Now I can't adopt you since you are my student but if you are disowned from your family I am sure that Sirius and Remus would love to have you" Severus said seeing the smile that lit up his husbands face and the look of pure joy on the face of his student made him smile.

"That is a great idea" Harrison said jumping up and running out of the room only to return moments later with Sirius Remus and Lucius in tow.

Once everyone was settled they got down to business

"Now Harrison" Sirius started giving his godson/adopted son a tender look " what is so important that you would waste your first night with your husband since your honeymoon on us" smirking as his godson blushed

"Well Orion was disowned by the potters for getting into slytherin and Severus and I figured that since you both have been wanting to adopt for a while that you would love to adopt Orion" Harrison said biting his lip in nervousness

Remus and Sirius turned to look at the small boy sitting on the couch and couldn't say no they both smiled and walked over to place their hands on his shoulder

"We would love to" they said at the same time and everyone laughed as the small boy launched himself at them.

"I guess that explains why I am here" lucius said pulling some forms out of his pocket and setting them on the table for Sirius remus and Orion to sign once that was done he spoke again " well it is official, you are now Orion Sirius Potter Lupin Black you give your brother a run for his money at the amount of names he has" lucius laughed as he was smacked in the arm by his son who had gotten up to hug him.


	2. Chapter 2

After the papers were signed and congratulations where issued they all sat down to enjoy a cup of tea before Orion had to head back to the dorms. Harrison was sitting with his head against Severus's shoulder, with Lucius sitting next to him and Remus Sirius and Orion sitting across from them on the other couch. Talking quietly about what they thought this year would bring when there was a pounding on the portrait. Severus motioned for Remus and Sirius to stand in front of Harrison and Orion while he went to open the door.

"What do you want." he hissed at James who was looking ready to kill someone.

"I want my Sons." he said emphasis on the word sons.

"None of your children are here." Sirius said stepping up to stand next Severus while Remus placed his hand gently on Harrison's shoulder when, he noticed how tense he was holding himself.

"Harrison may not be mine any longer but Orion is" James hissed as he broke past Severus and Sirius and grabbed Orion who was standing in front of Harrison. As soon as he grabbed onto Orion and started pulling him out of the door kicking and screaming Harrison reacted and, as quickly as James was moving to the door he was laying on the floor with a knife sticking out of his arm and, a very angry Harrison standing over him with Orion behind him a deadly look on his face.

"He is no longer yours" he hissed eyes flashing dangerously "you disowned him and Sirius and Remus just finished adopting him" smirking at the look on his Ex fathers face.

"Why would Malfoy allow for this to happen" James asked an enraged look on his face.

"My father doesn't take kindly to people abandoning their children' he said with a fond smile to his father who was holding Severus back from attacking James.

"You mean to tell me that that bastard adopted you" James said with a look of utter shock on his face.

"After Grandfather Albus found me bloodied and beaten at my aunt and uncles at the age of 6 he took me to father who, called Severus to come heal me I was adopted two days later found out Severus was my mate at the age of 16 where we were married and have been since" Harrison said thinking about his and Severus's wedding

Seeing he wasn't getting anywhere James left with a scowl firmly on his face. Harrison relaxed as, after the door closed he felt his husband's arms around his waist and a nose buried in his neck as Severus took in his scent.

"Thank you Harrison" Orion said hugging him mindful of Severus who didn't' look like he was going to move anytime soon.

"I wasn't about to let that thick headed prick force you away from your new family" Harrison said wrapping his arms around Orion who he realized with a scowl was already almost taller then him.

"I think" Sirius said with his arms wrapped around Remus "that we should take our leave and that Orion should head back to the dorms, we will write you soon" he said walking up and hugging first Harrison then Orion placing a gentle kiss on his son's head before moving and letting Remus take his turn then they both left through the fire.

"I think I will walk Orion to the dorms I will see you in a bit" Severus said reluctantly releasing Harrison and after kissing him gently left the room with his hand firmly on Orion's shoulder.

After Severus left Harrison took a shower thinking about all of the scars marring his body from the short but harmful time he spent with his relatives, getting out of the shower he dressed in a pair of flannel bottoms with no shirt and curled up on the bed waiting for his husband to return. Five minutes later he felt the bed dip and the strong scent of his mate washed over him causing him to relax into the mattress.

"Hello darling" Severus purred into his ear smirking at the shiver he felt go through his husband's body and he turned around to face his mate reaching up to wrap his arms around his neck.

"Hello" Harrison murmured before lifting himself up and kissing Severus on the mouth. Severus growled low in his throat the sound vibrating through his body as he swiped his tongue across Harrison's lips asking for entrance that was granted immediately granted groaning as their tongues met for the first time since their honeymoon. There was a short battle for dominance that Severus won easily moving his hands down the lithe form of his husband to rest on his hips while Harrison's hand twined in his hair as he moved the kisses down the pale neck.

"I have missed this" Severus murmured in his ear as he felt his lovers fingers start to unbutton his shirt which he had changed when he left smirking into his neck at the small growl that he heard.

"You couldn't leave the tee shirt on" Harrison grumbled before finally popping the last button and sliding the shirt off of his lovers long arms groaning as Severus leaned down and took one of his nipples into his mouth sucking and biting it until it was a hard nub and then turning his attention to the other one. While Severus was busy on his chest Harrison reached down and undid his pants before sliding them down Severus's legs where they were kicked off when the got to his feet.

"Eager hmm?" Severus purred as he pulled the pajama pants that Harrison was wearing off throwing them in the same direction as his pants he stared down and admired his husband "Beautiful" he said aligning their bodies together to create the friction that they both desperately craved moaning as their cocks touched.

"Sev" Harrison grumbled "if you do that again I am not going to last much longer" he cried out as Severus pushed down harder with is hips before moaning at the cool finger he felt preparing him. Once Severus thought he was prepared enough he coated his cock and positioned himself kissing Harrison gently while he pushed forward and entered him. After giving his husband time to adjust and the fact that Harrison was wiggling beneath him Severus began a gently pace, going faster as his husbands moans and groans became more pronounced. They moved together until Severus thought he was going to explode and he reached between them to grab his husbands member causing Harrison to come in his hand and the clenching of his muscles caused Severus to follow right after.

When he could move again Severus pulled out of his husband and, after performing a cleaning spell on both of them pulled Harrison to rest on his chest while pulling the covers up over their bodies.

I love you." Harrison murmured placing a kiss on his chest.

I love you too." He said back and after kissing Harrison gently on the head they both feel asleep, wrapped in each others arms for the first time in over a month.

The next morning Harrison woke up to the feeling that someone was watching him, rolling over he stared into Severus's dark eyes and smiled.

'Good morning" he said leaning up to kiss Severus on the mouth.

"morning" Severus said smiling gently " classes don't start until tomorrow so we can just relax for today" he said before sitting up and looking down at Harrison.

"Ok maybe I will meet up with Draco and his friends today" Harrison said sitting up as well and getting out of bed to take a shower. After which he walked into the bedroom to see Severus still sitting on the bed watching him walk to the closet and getting his cloths for the day.

"You know you could start getting ready as well breakfast is soon" Harrison snickered as Severus jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower. Harrison chose to wear his muggle cloths again. He decided on a pair of black jeans and a red button down shirt. He smiled as he felt Severus wrap his arms around him before kissing his neck gently and letting him go so he could get dressed (to Harrison's annoyance he chose his robes) and they headed up to the great hall for breakfast.

"Harrison" They heard from behind them and turned to see Draco, Pansy, and Orion walking up to them.

"Hello guys" he said excepting the hugs from Draco and Pansy and pulling Orion into a one armed hug before heading into breakfast.

"How was your night" Harrison asked as they walked up the aisle

"It was interesting to hear that I have a new god brother" Draco said playfully to Harrison

"Well you always wanted a younger brother Drake" Harrison snickered before walking to the head table with his husband and sitting down in the same seat as the night before.

"Hello Grandmother" he said to Minnie who was sitting next to the headmaster shooting a playful scowl at his husband who was placing food on his plate.

"Harrison how are you" Minerva asked looking fondly at her grandson

"I'm doing well thank you" was the answer she received before Harrison turned to start eating.

As the students began to enter the hall Harrison noticed the three Potter children walking towards Orion, he also noticed that three other Gryffindor's were following at a much slower pace and glaring at the other three. Harrison not wanting to see them hurt Orion stood up just in case he was needed. He smirked when he heard Draco start talking.

"Can I help you" Draco drawled looking at the three people before turning to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and smiling

"We want to talk to our brother." Alexis said turning her nose up at Draco and the other Slytherin's

"You mean my God Brother and, I don't think he wants to talk to you do you Orion?" Draco said looking at Orion

"No I'm good thanks" he said turning back to his breakfast only to spin around when he felt someone smack the back of his head.

"We are talking to you" Andrew hissed trying to grab Orion only to stop at the hand on his wrist he turned to look at Ron who had a look of absolute rage on his face.

"Easy there Potter unless you want to end up like your daddy with a knife in your arm" he smirked at the look Andrew gave him

"He wouldn't do anything in the hall" Brian said a look of fear on his face.

"Oh wouldn't I" said a cold voice from behind them causing them all to turn around and face their brother who they didn't even see move from the head table.

"You're not stupid enough to attack us in the great hall" Alexis sneered looking him up and down with disgust.

Harrison laughed "You don't think my grandfather would allow me to come to school here if it wasn't approved for me to protect myself or my family"

"What family" Andrew hissed

" Well lets see" Harrison said a thoughtful look on his face, "there is Albus Minerva, Sirius, Remus, my mom and dad, Draco, Orion, and Severus. Just to name a few"

"Orion isn't part of your family" Andrew said again moving so he was in Harrison's face which was a mistake because as soon as he was close enough he was grabbed around his neck and brought closer so Harrison could hiss in his ear.

"I would suggest you stay out of my personal bubble." he said shoving Andrew away causing him to fall to the floor in a heap.

"Andrew" was screamed from the doors to the great hall causing Harrison to tense as he looked to face his ex mother. Looking at Severus he saw him making his way towards him. Draco and Ron stood next to him with protective hands on his shoulders and Hermione and Ginny stood behind them with Pansy.

"Hello Lily" Harrison said staring into the eyes that matched his.

"What did you do to my son" she said walking up to him not as close as Andrew but close enough to cause him to tense even more.

"The hall was warned last night Lily that I would not step in if Harrison felt the need to protect himself." Albus said from the head table

Lily was about to say something when Severus spoke "I would suggest you back up at least two feet"

"Severus what are you doing?" she asked watching as her son's body began to shake in rage.

"I am telling you to step back or you will end up like your husband last nigh" he said walking up behind Harrison and placing his hand on his back.

"You did that to him" she hissed moving forward only to stop at the knife that was suddenly being pointed at her.

"Get away from him" Orion said standing in front of Harrison and facing his once mother.

"Orion what are you doing" she said making to grab him but, a hand on her wrist stopped her as she looked into Draco's silver eyes.

"If you value your life ma'am" he said calmly "I would not grab onto him or Harrison will attack you"

"What is going on here" lily asked and finally doing the smart thing the backed off Harrison relaxed slightly and at the urging of Draco put the knife down but not away.

"Orion has been adopted into my family and I have permission from the board to protect them and myself in any means possible."

"Orion was adopted by Remus and Sirius last night" Severus said watching Lily as her face changed to one of shock before she turned and without another word left the school. Harrison relaxed completely after she was gone.

"That was a great start to the day" Ron said trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm Harrison" Harrison said turning to Ron

"Ron" he said with a smile excepting Harrison's hand.

"I'm Ginny and this is Hermione" Ginny said shaking Harrison's hand followed by Hermione both knew better then to hug him.

"Pleasure" Harrison said before turning to look at his husband who still had his hand on his back "are you ok?" he asked Severus.

"I should be asking you that husband" Severus said kissing him gently on the forehead.

Harrison shrugged "no big deal" he said turning around at the look on his husbands face.

"it is a big deal" Severus growled turning Harrison around to face him " I know how you feel about seeing them and I don't want you to always have to worry that no matter where you are they are going to try to make trouble."

"I know that Sev" Harrison sighed resting his head on Severus's chest " they make me so mad and I know that I can't hurt them unless they hurt me or my family I just wish they knew the pain I went through before grandfather found me. Looking up as he felt a finger under his chin.

"You don't always have to be the strong one" he murmured " you have people here who will look out for you" was said before a gentle kiss was placed on his lips and then he was pulled down to sit next to Draco and Orion at the Slytherin table. The Gryffindor's sitting down was well to the shock of the hall.

"So" Ron said after a few minutes of silence "why didn't you tell us you had a brother Draco"

"Well father thought it would be best that no one knew about Harrison until he came to Hogwarts." Draco said turning to look at his brother.

"That seems reasonable" Hermione said smiling at Harrison who returned it.

"Yes father wasn't pleased with the Potters for what they did" Harrison said before turning back to his meal

"That is a story for a more private setting" Draco said placing his hand on Orion's shoulder when he saw he was about to ask about it.

"after we eat you can come to our quarters Draco knows where they are and I will explain everything" Harrison said before standing up to walk to the head table where he promptly sat down in Severus's lap much to the amusement of the great hall.

"Hello" Harrison said happily

"What is the purpose of you sitting in my lap" Severus said raising his eyebrow

"well I figured you were done eating and wouldn't mind me coming up here to sit with you" Harrison said with a playful smile on his face laughing as Severus poked him in the ribs causing him to squeal and attempt to get away from his husband.

"Well what was the real reason for you coming up here love" Severus said once Harrison caught his breath.

"I told Draco and his friends they could come down to our quarters after Breakfast so we could tell them about my past" Harrison said shuddering as he thought about it

"that is fine Harrison I will meet you down there shortly" Severus said before kissing him gently on the lips and after standing up and seating Harrison in his now empty seat he followed the other professors our of the hall for the beginning of term meeting.

Harrison smiled before heading to the Slytherin table where Draco and the group was waiting and after linking his arm with Ginny and Hermione they headed down to the dungeons, one there they all took seats on the couch and after Harrison handed them each a goblet of tea he began speaking.

"I lived with the Potters until I was four" Harrison began taking in a shaky breath as he continued "One day I was out in the backyard and I started talking to a snake well as you can imagine when James and lily heard me they were not pleased and after a long discussion they decided to send me to my muggle aunt and uncle's house." Harrison stopped to take a sip of tea and continued, " when they first brought me there I didn't understand what was going on, but after a while I learned that my parents didn't want me and neither did my relatives as they made that perfectly clear by beating and starving me, when I was six Grandfather finally found out where the Potters took me and after finding me in a bloody mess on the floor to a small cupboard under the stairs took me to Malfoy manor and had Severus heal me I was adopted two days later" Harrison finished his story and looked at the people around the room

"How could they do that to you" Ginny asked holding onto Ron who looked shocked.

"I don't really like to think about it because if they hadn't I wouldn't have found Sev" Harrison said with a smile on his face as everyone in the room relaxed at the look of happiness on Harrison's face. Just then the portrait opened in stepped Severus who had a very dark look on his face

"Harrison" he murmured before walking up to Harrison and pulling him into his arms

"What is going on Sev" Harrison said wrapping his arms around his husband

"That man" Severus hissed causing Harrison to tense

"What did he do" Harrison growled lowly

"He is trying to overturn Orion's adoption" Severus said hearing the other people in the room gasp he grunted as a body crashed into him and Harrison.

"You can't let them take me" Orion pleaded in hysterics, he tensed as he felt Severus shift so he was sandwiched between himself and Harrison

"They will not take you away from Remus or Sirius" Harrison said in his ear "I won't allow it"

"Nor will we" Harrison heard from behind him he turned quickly ready to attack until he saw who it was standing next to Draco who must have gone and called them.

"Remy" Harrison croaked before moving to allow Orion to run to his new parents whom immediately pulled him into their arms and held him tightly he relaxed as Severus pulled him close

"We won't let them take you either Orion" Ron said from the couch where he sat with his arms around Hermione and Ginny.

"They cannot overturn it after we left here we went into the muggle world and adopted you as well there is no overturning it" Sirius said pulling his new son closer to himself.

"Thank you" Orion said pulling away and going to sit in the arm chair that he was sitting in before Severus came back.

"Harrison are you ok" Ron said seeing the way that Harrison was holding himself in his husband's arms.

"Harrison tends to get a little upset when people go after his family" Draco explained as Harrison began to relax to whatever Severus was whispering to him.

"I will be fine guys" Harrison said before walking up and hugging Remus and Sirius and then walking into the bedroom where they heard the door close softly.

"I'll go check on him" Sirius said before walking into the master bedroom and closing the door softly behind him locating Harrison on the bed he walked over and sat down next to him

"Are you ok pup" Sirius asked one he had Harrison's attention

"I will be Siri they just don't seem to understand that they aren't just hurting me when they pull this stuff" Harrison whispered allowing Sirius to pull him next to himself on the bed.

"They can't do anything to you or Orion Harrison we all made sure of that, if anything happens to me or Remus Orion will go to you and Severus" Sirius said smiling at the look on Harrison's face.

"Really?" Harrison asked hopefully

"Yes really" Sirius said smiling as Harrison flung himself at him and hugged him tightly "why don't we go out there and make sure that everyone is ok" Sirius said and at Harrison's nod they walked out of the bedroom and into the living room.

Yay chapter two hope you all enjoy.

Ok I need your opinion on the other pairings right now they are as follows but I am open for any suggestions.

Ginny/Neville

Hermione/Draco

Ron/Pansy


	3. Chapter 3

Walking back into the living room Harrison smiled at everyone. Walking over and sitting down next to Severus who pulled him into his side.

"Sorry about that guys" Harrison said sighing happily as Severus kissed the top of his head.

"It is fine we have been talking about ways to take James down a peg or two" Draco said

"Does any of it involve a knife in his head" Harrison asked hopefully

"Sorry love but no killing him with a knife to much evidence would point to you and I don't think we are going to kill him just make him back off" Severus said with an amused look on his face.

"Well it was worth a shot" Harrison said sighing dramatically, laughing as Severus poked him in the side causing him to jump up and try to get away from the tickling fingers to the amusement of everyone else in the room

"Stop Sev" Harrison Squealed and laughed as the fingers continued to attack his side and belly.

"Hmm" Severus said stopping his attack and leaning down to kiss Harrison on the lips before pulling away.

"I like this side of him" Ron stage whispered to Draco causing everyone to burst into laughter

Severus mock glared at Ron turning to look at Harrison who was trying to hold in his laughter

"You think that is funny" Severus growled playfully at Harrison attempting to grab him but Harrison jumped off of the couch and plopped himself unceremoniously into Remus's lap who immediately wrapped his arms around him to keep him from falling.

"He can't protect you forever" Severus said with a gleam in his eye Harrison just stuck his tongue out in return causing Draco to let out an undignified snort.

"Mature brother" he said laughing as Hermione and Ginny started attacking him with pillows that were sitting on the couch. Harrison smiled at the people in the room knowing that no matter what happened he was going to be ok.

"Well was much fun as this has been we have classes tomorrow so we better be going" Hermione said standing up along with Ron and Ginny and after shaking hands with Harrison took their leave.

"That as an entertaining evening" Draco said pulling Harrison into a hug followed by Orion before they to took their leave.

"I do believe we best be going as well" Sirius said Remus nodded his agreement and after setting Harrison on the floor followed his husband out of the room to floo home.

"Sev" Harrison said once everyone left and he saw the look his husband was giving him "Don't even think about it" he managed to get out before he was tackled to the couch his bigger husband pinning him down as Severus smiled smugly down at him.

"Oh how the tables have turned" he said before claiming Harrison's mouth in a greedy kiss.

"Well that was amusing" Harrison said one they pulled apart

"Yes well I do believe it is time for bed since we do have classes tomorrow" Severus said before picking Harrison up and carrying him into their bedroom where after they changed into their pajama's they both promptly fell asleep.

Severus woke up the next morning to the sounds of Harrison walking around the bedroom he opened his eyes to see him sitting on the edge of the bed in a pair of sweat pants and an old tee shirt putting on his running shoes.

"Where are you going love" Severus said sleepily causing Harrison to turn around and smile at him.

"I'm going outside to train" Harrison said before summoning his knives that he always wore.

"I'll go with you" Severus said getting up out of bed. Smiling at the look of happiness on his husbands face as he changed into his workout cloths they headed out onto the grounds where to their surprise Draco and Orion were waiting for them.

"What are you guys doing out here" Harrison said hugging both Draco and Orion before starting his stretches with Severus.

"We decided that we would go running with you today" Orion said copying Harrison's movements.

Once everyone was stretched they started a slow jog around the lake Harrison taking the lead with Severus behind him after three laps Draco and Orion stopped to watch as Harrison and Severus began a sparring match, They watching in fascination as Harrison while he was smaller then Severus ended up beating him in less then ten minutes.

"That was great" Orion said walking over to Harrison who was helping Severus to his feet.

"Thank you" Harrison said with a smile before his face closed off and he stiffened glaring over Severus's shoulder, causing Severus to turn around and growl at the people standing behind him

"What do you want" Harrison hissed his knife posed in his hand as he looked at his would be family who were watching him.

"Well, well, well the little boy has some skills" James sneered from his position in front of his other children

"More skill then you ever will" Harrison snarled

"Now that isn't nice" Alexis said with a look of hatred on her face causing Orion to snort

"Look who is talking" Orion got out before he was grabbed by Brian and pulled forward

"Watch what you say" he got out again before he was grabbed from behind and a knife was put to his throat

"I warned you to never touch my family" Harrison hissed in his ear spinning around and kicking Andrew in the stomach as he went to grab him

"Get off of him" James said attempting to get to his older son but Draco grabbed him as he attempted to hit Harrison

"I wouldn't do that" he hissed as he watched Severus walk up to Harrison

"You need to let him go love" Severus said once he reached the pair

"Why" Harrison growled "he attacked Orion"

"I know and we will talk to Albus about it but you don't want to give them anymore reason to attack you" Severus said placing his hand on Harrison's shoulder as he pushed Brian away from himself and after securing his knife turned into Severus's embrace.

"You will pay for that" James said looking a Harrison with a murderous gleam in his eye

"No he won't" came from behind them causing them to turn and look at the headmaster who was looking at James with pure rage on his face.

"He attacked Brian for no reason" Alexis whined

"I saw the whole thing and he had every right to do what he did" Albus said stepping up to James" I warned you already that I will not interfere so I hope that after this incident you will head my words" he said before walking over to Harrison and placing his hand on his shoulder "are you ok"

"I am fine grandfather" Harrison said giving the man a gentle hug before returning to Severus's arms.

"That is doubtful" Severus murmured into his hair placing his hand under Harrison's chin to make him look up "You need to learn to let people help you" he whispered before kissing Harrison who melted into him almost immediately

"That is disgusting" Alexis stated watching the two men kiss

"No one is making you watch" Harrison said once him and Severus pulled apart before heading up to the school with Severus's arms securely around Harrison Draco and Orion following behind.

"What the hell are you doing Albus" James said rounding on the headmaster

"I am protecting my grandson from you" Albus said

"But why do you care what happens to the brat" Alexis sneered her eyes widened in shock when Albus turned to face her

"He is my Grandson in all but blood and when your parents left him with his relatives I went looking for him until they gave me his location, when I got there I found him bloodied and beaten on the floor" Albus said watching as Alexis's face turned redder from anger

"And that excuses his behavior" she hissed

"It does when he will not fight back unless he feels that he or his family are in danger" the headmaster said before heading into the school as well.

Once they reached their quarters Harrison went straight into the bedroom Severus following behind him

"What do u think people will say when they find out that I am not a student but your teacher's assistant" Harrison asked while he rummaged through his closet for the cloths he was going to wear for the day

"I think that they will be shocked especially Draco since you kept it a secret from him as well" Severus said watching Harrison nod before he went into the bathroom for a shower. He emerged from the bathroom 15 minutes later in a pair of black dress pants, a black button down shirt dragon hide boots and a black leather belt he grabbed his robes off of the bed and headed into the sitting room to wait for Severus.

"I see that we both decided on all black today" Severus said from behind him. Harrison turned around and grinned at his husband's outfit which consisted of black slacks and a black turtleneck.

"Shall we go then" Harrison said putting his robes on over his cloths before walking out of their quarters with Severus. Entering the great hall all conversation stopped as the noticed the robes that Harrison was wearing.

"Harrison" Draco demanded "why didn't you tell me you already passed your exams" he said stalking up to Harrison

"We didn't want anyone else to know" Harrison said looking at his brother in slight fear he hadn't seen Draco this upset in a while

"Damnit Harrison your supposed to tell me these things" Draco growled raising his hand to run it through his hair only to stop at the look on Harrison's face " I'm not going to hurt you brother I was just surprised" was said before he pulled Harrison in for a hug smiling as his brother wrapped his arms around him

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Drake" Harrison murmured into Draco's chest

"It is ok I guess if I was in that situation I wouldn't have told anyone either" Draco said before letting Harrison go and heading back to the Slytherin table.

"What the hell is going on here he isn't old enough to be a teacher" James said from the end of the table

"He passed all of his exams and his mastery's so we figured he would be best suited to work with Severus since they are married" Albus said smiling at his grandson who was talking quietly with Severus about the classes they were going to teach. Standing up at the same time to head down to the dungeons for their first class of the day and hoping that it wouldn't end in disaster.

**I know it is shorter then normal and I apologize but some things have come up.**

**On a sad note this will be my last update for this story for about 4-6 weeks I am having eye surgery and will not be able to see for that amount of time so I will be concentrating on getting my school things done. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Severus and Harrison walked hand in hand down to their classroom that they were sharing in the dungeons. Upon entering the classroom they, shared a passionate kiss before separating to set up for their first class of the day which, to Severus's annoyance was Gryffindor and Slytherin

"I don't understand why you complain about teaching so much love." Harrison said seeing the look on his husbands face.

"It isn't that I don't like teaching" Severus said"it is that I don't like when the Gryfindor's and Slytherin's are together"

Harrison snickered "Aw poor Sev scared of a few teenagers" Harrison continued to snicker until Severus sent a mock glare his way.

"You just wait cheeky you will see what I mean" Severus growled playfully as the first set of students entered, Draco and Hermione who to everyone's shock sat down at the same table and began talking quietly.

Once everyone had taken their seats, Alexis coming in just as class was going to start Severus started speaking.

"Good morning class" he drawled causing Harrison to snort from his place at Severus's desk "This year is going to be your hardest since we will be getting you ready for your O.W.L's so I expect all of you to be on your best behavior and pay attention to what we have to teach you." He finished glaring at Harrison who was still snickering under his breath. "The instructions are on the board I expect silence unless you are asking my husband or I a question" he said while waving his wand at the board and walking over to Harrison.

"Very informative" Harrison drawled in the same way that Severus did ducking as Severus tried to smack the back of his head playfully to the shock of the class. "Aren't you supposed to be brewing" he said to Alexis who was glaring at them.

"Like I would listen to you" she sneered

"Miss Potter" Severus said with a warning edge to his voice "I expect you to treat my husband with the respect that you show your other professors."

"Why would I do that" she snapped taking out her wand and before Severus could react she threw a slashing hex at him, he watched in horror as Harrison pushed him out of the way and was hit in the arm by said hex rushing to his side as he fell to the floor holding his arm.

"Harrison" Draco and Hermione yelled rushing up to the front of the classroom, stunning Alexis as they passed her.

"Harrison" Severus whispered in shock grabbing him under his arms and pulling him gently to his feet, "why would you do that" he said in a pained voice.

"I couldn't let her hurt you" Harrison said his voice clouded with pain as he held onto his arm.

"Why didn't you deflect it" Severus growled

"I didn't bring my wand I didn't think that I would need it" Harrison admitted cringing away at the look that Severus gave him.

"We will speak later for now go with Draco to the hospital wing while I take care of miss Potter" he said before turning around to face the rest of the class "Class is dismissed for the day" he then turned to Alexis.

"Miss Granger please take Miss Potter to the headmasters office I will meet you there." He said and watched as Hermione nodded before reversing the stunning spell on Alexis and after grabbing a hold of her began the walk to the headmaster's office.

When he arrived at the headmaster's office he was shocked to see the Potters already there, glaring at Hermione who still had a tight hold of an equally glaring Alexis.

"Hello Severus" Albus said happily "Lemon drop"

"No thank you" Severus said taking the only empty seat

"How is Harrison" Albus asked

"Draco took him to the hospital wing for the gash on his arm" Severus said glaring at Alexis who sneered back

"Tell her to take her hands off of our daughter, she didn't do anything wrong!" James yelled

"Didn't do anything?" Severus growled dangerously "she threw a hex at me but Harrison pushed me out of the way"

"Good" Alexis sneered "The little freak deserved what happened" she gasped as Hermione's hold on her tightened painfully.

"Why would you throw a hex at Severus" Lily finally said speaking for the first time.

"Because I know that Harrison would not let anything happen to him" Alexis said with a smug look.

"I am afraid that I am going to have to suspend you for two weeks for attacking a teacher" Albus said throwing a dirty look at James who had smiled at what his daughter had done.

"What" he shouted "You can't do that"

"Actually I can" Albus said before looking at lily " She can come back to class in two weeks but if I see her out of your quarters I will ask you to leave the property for the duration."

"I understand" Lily said softly before standing and after grabbing a hold of her daughter she left James following behind her.

"Miss Granger you may head to the hospital wing" Albus said and watched as Hermione stood up and left before turning to Severus who slumped down in his seat.

"I don't understand why they won't leave them alone" Severus said

"They can't seem to understand that what they did to him isn't something that can easily be forgiven" Albus said moving to sit in the chair next to Severus.

"And I also don't understand why Harrison would push me out of the way." Severus growled standing up to pace the office.

"You must understand" Albus said quietly "You are the most important thing in his life now and if anything happens to you it will break his heart"

That sentence caused Severus to stop and face the headmaster "But if anything happens to him I don't know what I would do" he said quietly before giving Albus a small smile and leaving the office.

When he entered the hospital wing he saw Harrison sitting on the bed Draco and Hermione sitting in chairs next to it

"When can he leave Poppy" Severus said never taking his eyes off of Harrison who was looking at him in slight fear.

"I told him that he could leave once you got here" she said looking between the two men but knowing that, Severus wouldn't do anything to hurt Harrison

"Come Harrison we must speak" Severus said watching as Harrison hugged Hermione before walking over to him.

The walk to their quarters was quiet Harrison was walking slightly behind Severus. Once they were both seated on the couch Harrison Severus noted was sitting on the edge with his feet planted firmly on the ground in case he needed to escape.

"Relax Harrison" he said quietly placing his hand gently on Harrison's knee and urging him to sit back on the couch.

"I'm sorry" Harrison said lowering his head only to lift it up when Severus put his finger gently under his chin.

"I am not angry that you pushed me out of the way Harrison" Severus said quietly " I just don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you" He said pulling Harrison to sit in his lap.

"Why do you think I pushed you out of the way" Harrison said quietly wrapping his arms around Severus's neck

"Just don't do it again please" Severus pleaded gently cupping his face

"I won't" Harrison said just as quietly before closing the distance between them.

As the kiss intensified Severus stood up causing Harrison to slide down his body to stand on the floor, he growled grabbing Harrison around the waist and after turning around pushed him into the wall only to stop at the quiet "no" he heard his husband whimper as his body began to shake.

"Harrison" Severus whispered in confusion looking into the fearful green eyes as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry" Harrison cried before running from the room Severus following quickly but not quickly enough to stop Harrison from locking and warding the bathroom door.

"Harrison what is wrong" he said pleadingly as he heard the quiet sobs coming from the other side of the door.

In the bathroom Harrison was sitting on the floor next to the tub his head in his hands he continued to sob, he felt the wards shift as the door was opened then closed quietly, he look up into the worried amber eyes of his godfather who, sat down on the floor next to him but didn't touch him.

"Harrison" he murmured as Harrison moved to sag against him "Severus called what is the matter" he said quietly wrapping his arms around the small body resting against him.

"Flashback" was the only answer he gave and by the way that Remus tensed he knew he understood why he would react the way he did.

"Did you ever tell anyone about it" Remus said a hint of anger in his voice at the thought.

"No I must have blocked it out of my memory after it happened but, the way that Severus pushed me against the wall brought it back" Harrison sobbed as Remus pulled him into his lap and began rocking him gently.

"Please Harrison tell me" He pleaded once Harrison calmed.

"I was 13" he began "I was in Diagon Alley I was walking to meet dad so we could go home, as I passed a dark alley someone grabbed me from behind and pinned me to the wall he said he would kill me if I screamed or told anyone before he forced my pants down and raped me" Harrison said through his tears as Remus tightened his hold on him

"Oh cub" he said quietly holding in his own tears "I think that you should tell Severus he thinks that he did something to cause you to react that way"

"No I know he wouldn't hurt me" Harrison said pulling away from Remus

"Then let us go talk to him" Remus said standing up and after pulling Harrison to his feet they walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"Harrison" Severus breathed when he saw the tear streaked face of his husband he started forward to comfort his husband but stopped as Sirius put a hand on his shoulder and Harrison backed into Remus who wrapped his arms around him. "What is going on"

"Harrison has something to tell you why don't we sit" Remus said waiting until Severus sat before leading Harrison to sit between himself and Sirius.

"Go ahead Harrison we are listening" Sirius said

After taking a deep breath Harrison began speaking "I was 13 when it happened" he said before telling Severus and Sirius what he had just told Remus " and the way that Severus pushed me into the wall caused me to remember" Harrison finished quietly.

"Oh Harrison, why didn't you tell me" Severus said quietly

"I forgot about it until today" He admitted quietly

"It will be ok" Sirius said

"No it won't" Harrison cried "I'm dirty how can anyone want to touch me" he stood quickly from the couch and was about to run into the bedroom when he was grabbed from behind by Severus who picked him up and held him to his chest.

"Your not dirty" He murmured into Harrison's ear

"Yes I am I should have remember and told someone I kept something from you when we promised to never keep secrets" Harrison cried struggling against Severus who was refusing to let him go.

"That doesn't matter" he said kissing Harrison gently on the back of his neck " you kept something from me because you couldn't remember it wasn't your fault: Severus said before placing Harrison on the floor and without letting him go turned to Sirius and Remus " Why don't you go explain it to Lucius" he said watching as Remus and Sirius nodded before leaving. He gently Turned Harrison to face him

"Are you ok" Severus said

"I think I will be" Harrison said back

"I am sorry that I scared you" Severus murmured looking away from him

"What No you have nothing to be sorry for" Harrison said hysterically afraid of what Severus would do

"Hush" Severus said pulling Harrison to himself. Harrison wrapped his arms and legs around him shaking

"Please" Harrison said "Don't leave me"

"Harrison" Severus said firmly "I would never ever do that I love you"

"But you weren't my first and I told you that you were" Harrison said clinging to him desperately.

"I told you it wasn't your fault" Severus said grabbing him by his head and making him look into his eyes.

Harrison looked into the black eyes and seeing the truth in them he buried his head in Severus's neck and cried body shaking with each sob.

**Ok here is another chapter**

**I know I said it would be a while but I took Medical leave from school so let me know what you think**

**Also if anyone has a problem with my writing like with punctuation and such let me know I do apologize for the mistakes I do make.**


	5. Chapter 5

After a couple of minutes Harrison calmed enough for Severus to move them to sit on the couch.

"Feeling better?" Severus said softly rubbing Harrison's back gently as his husband refused to let him go.

"Yeah" Harrison said before kissing Severus gently on the lips. "Thank you" he said when he pulled back.

"For what" Severus said looking at him in the eyes

"For understanding" Harrison said before leaning in to kiss him gently again pulling back he looked into Severus's eyes before kissing him again this time more urgently. Their tongues dueled lazily for control which, Harrison gave to Severus after a while.

"Please Sev" Harrison said when they pulled apart only to attach his lips to Severus's neck tightening his hold as Severus stood up and began the walk to their bedroom, and placed Harrison gently on the bed before climbing on top of him.

"Are you sure" Severus said quietly trailing his mouth down Harrison's throat and sucking on his Adams apple. Causing Harrison to moan and arch into him.

"Merlin yes" Harrison moaned low in his throat as Severus moved his hands down his sides to the lower buttons on Harrison's shirt and slowly began to pop them open, Harrison doing the same although he was going at a much faster pace then Severus was, causing him to chuckle.

"Eager love" Severus purred as he undid the last button on Harrison's shirt and after removing said shirt and throwing it onto the floor lent down to take a nipple into his mouth sucking at biting until it was hard before moving onto the other giving it the same attention causing Harrison to groan low in his throat as Severus's hands moved down to unhook his belt.

"Sev" Harrison moaned as Severus unhooked first his belt then the button on the pants he was wearing and pulling them off along with his boxers.

"Yes" Severus purred into his ear moving his hands skillfully up and down the hard flesh smirking as Harrison's hips jerked upwards.

"Please" Harrison whimpered desperately trying to unhook Severus's belt but failing do to his shaking hands. Severus seeing the desperation in the green eyes he loved so much removed his hand and stood up removing his pants and boxers he climbed back on top of Harrison kissing him deeply as Harrison pulled him closer and moaning as he felt a finger at his entrance.

When Severus thought that Harrison was prepared well enough he pulled out his fingers and after coating his hard member in lubricant he pushed forward gently stopping as he felt Harrison tense at the intrusion.

"Relax" He murmured softly kissing Harrison on the mouth as he pushed forward again this time not stopping until he was buried to the hilt. He waited a moment for Harrison to adjust before pulling out and pushing back in causing Harrison to moan and move his hips to meet Severus's thrusts. As their pace continued Severus watched as Harrison brought his hand to his member and began stroking in time with his thrust causing Severus to moan at the sight. It didn't take long for Harrison to climax and just the sight of it caused Severus to climax moments after.

"I love you" Severus said to Harrison before pulling out of his young mate and pulling him close so that they were spooned front to back Severus's arms resting on Harrison's stomach

"I love you too" Harrison mumbled before falling into a deep sleep, Severus following soon after.

Severus woke a few hours later to Harrison thrashing around in his arms whimper quietly

"Harrison wake up" Severus said tightening his hold on his smaller husband as he continued to whisper quietly to his husband until he sagged against him crying.

"Sev" he said almost too quietly for Severus to hear

"I'm here love, I'm not going anywhere" that seemed to calm Harrison slightly but not completely.

"Please Promise me you won't leave me" Harrison said brokenly as he turned around to rest his head on Severus's chest

"I promise" Severus said pulling Harrison even closer to himself. After a few more minutes he felt Harrison's breathing even out and he soon followed his husband into a restless sleep.

The next morning Severus woke to the feeling that someone was watching him; he opened his eyes to meet the green eyes of his husband

"Good morning" Severus said leaning down to kiss Harrison gently.

"Morning, sorry about last night" Harrison said quietly

"There is nothing to be sorry for" Severus said before standing up and walking into the bathroom. "You might want to start getting ready for the day" he said over his shoulder.

Harrison smiled and got out of bed grabbing a pair of black slacks and a green button down shirt to wear under his teaching robes. After getting dressed he went into the living room to wait for Severus. Ten minutes later they were making their way to the great hall for breakfast.

"Harrison" Draco said when he saw his brother walk into the hall.

"Good morning Drake" Harrison said before kissing Severus gently "I think that I will sit here today" before sitting down watching Severus walk to the head table

"Are you ok Harrison" Orion asked from his place across the table.

Harrison forced a smile "Yes I am fine" giving Draco a look that said they would talk about it later.

Halfway through breakfast the great hall doors opened to reveal an extremely angry Lucius Malfoy.

"Harrison," he growled "we need to speak now"

"Father" Draco began only to be cut off by Harrison

"I will talk to you about it later Draco" he said before standing to leave the hall with his father Severus following behind him as they made their way to the potions classroom once inside Lucius began speaking.

"Why is it that Remus told me about your accident and not you?" he began sternly looking at Harrison who was holding himself as calmly as possible.

"He was the first person I told after I remembered I thought that it would be easier coming from him since I was in no shape to talk to anyone last night" Harrison managed before he began shaking.

Lucius seeing the shape his son was in took a deep breath before speaking "I am not angry that you didn't tell me, I am angry that it did happen."

"I am sorry father" Harrison said quietly lowering his face to look at the floor flinching as he felt a finger under his chin he looked up into the soft eyes of his father.

"As I am sure that Severus has already told you it wasn't your fault but so help me if do ever find the person responsible they will regret it" he said before pulling Harrison into a hug then leaving with a nod to Severus.

"Well shall we get ready" Severus asked before turning around and waving his wand at the board. Smiling gently as he felt Harrison hug him from behind.

"I hope that today will be better then yesterday" Harrison said softly into Severus's back

"I am sure that it will be" Severus said before turning around and kissing Harrison gently then taking his seat behind his desk to wait for his class to enter.

After a long day of classes Harrison and Severus were sitting in their living room relaxing.

"Today went better then I thought it would." Harrison said leaning against Severus who had his arm wrapped securely around his waist

"Yes it did we should probably head to dinner" Severus sighed as he stood up and after grabbing onto Harrison's hand they left their quarters and went to the great hall for dinner.

"Hello Harrison" Albus said with a fond smile as Harrison sat down next to Severus who, to the amusement of the hall, had pulled out Harrison's chair before sitting down himself.

"Hello Grandfather" Harrison said with a small smile.

"How were classes today" he asked in curiosity

"Better then yesterday Grandfather" Harrison said before turning to put food on his plate looking at the end of the staff table at James who was glaring at him

"Take a picture it will last longer" Harrison growled at James who jumped to his feet in outrage.

"Why you little-" that was as far as he got before he was hit in the face with a scoop of mashed potato's causing Harrison to snicker and look at the Slytherin table before he completely lost it at the way to innocent look that Draco had on his face.

"Harrison," Severus said firmly from his side "that wasn't funny"

"I didn't do it Sev honest" Harrison said between laughs

"Yeah right you little bastard" James said stalking over to Harrison and before even Harrison had time to react back handed him so hard he flew out of his chair. The smirk was wiped off of James Potters face as Harrison, who was much smaller then him, stood up and charged him tackling him to the floor and punching him square in the face The hall watched in shock as Harrison was pulled off of James by Severus

"Ok Harrison that's enough" he said lowly in Harrison's ear, who didn't seem to be listening as he continued to struggle in his husbands arms until Severus grabbed him forcefully by his face so that he was looking into his eyes.

"I said," he growled "that is enough." it seemed to do the trick as Harrison stopped moving "Go to our quarters I will be down there shortly." Severus commanded as he released Harrison and after a brief hesitation Harrison turned around and walked slowly out of the great hall as Severus turned to look at James.

"If you ever touch him" he growled lowly stalking towards James "I will kill you myself." was the last thing the hall heard before Severus walked out of the great hall after his husband

When Severus entered their quarters he saw Harrison sitting on the couch looking into the fire he jumped when he noticed Severus and tensed

"Sev" he began only to stop as Severus held up his hand

"What were you thinking" he said softly sitting on the couch next to Harrison but not touching him. When no answer came, he pleaded "Please Harrison talk to me."

"I don't know what I was thinking." he admitted looking into Severus's eyes. "I just know that when he hit me it brought back all of the things that we have worked so hard to over come."

Severus reached over and gently touched Harrison's cheek with his fingers "I know but you can't do that to him it will give him more reason to try and take you away from not only Lucius but me as well" Severus said in a pained voice as Harrison tensed

"You all told me there was no way that would happen" Harrison said turning away from him

"And there isn't" Severus said "But it doesn't mean that he won't try" Severus said before pulling Harrison to sit in his lap once again

"You can't let that happen" Harrison said with a tad bit of fear in his voice

"You know we would never let anything like that happen Harrison" Severus said just then there was a knock on the door.

"Hello Albus" Severus said when he opened the door "Come in please"

"Thank you Severus I just came to make sure Harrison was ok" Albus said entering to sitting room and looking at Harrison who was still sitting and looking into the fire. "Harrison look at me please"

Harrison turned to look at his grandfather before getting up and hugging him tightly "I am sorry Grandfather" he murmured into Albus's chest

"There is nothing to be sorry for and I have already spoken with James he is not aloud to come near you unless you are with myself or Severus" Albus said rubbing Harrison's back gently

"Thank you" Harrison said before removing himself from Albus's arms and heading into the bathroom.

"Are you alright Severus" Albus asked looking at Severus who had a look of rage on his face.

"I really didn't want to pull him off of James Albus" Severus said as his face softened

"I know you didn't my boy but you did the right thing" Albus said before turning to leave the room

After Albus left Severus went into the bathroom to see Harrison sitting in the bathtub with his knees drawn up to his chest, Severus walked over to the edge of the tub and after squatting down placed his hand gently on Harrison's shoulder. Causing Harrison to jump

"Sev" Harrison said turning around to look at his husband.

"What are you thinking about?" Severus said gently running his fingers through Harrison's dark hair.

"About everything that has happened and how I sometimes wish that I didn't come here but, then I think about everything that I have accomplished that they won't know about and it makes me feel better" Harrison said with a small smile on his face before he gave Severus an evil smirk and before he could react Severus was grabbed by the arm and pulled into the tub completely clothed.

"Oh" Severus growled playfully when he surfaced and saw the look Harrison was giving him "You are so going to pay for that" was Harrison's only warning before he was splashed in the face. Causing Harrison to duck and attempt to get away from Severus but, Severus grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into an extremely passionate kiss. Sliding his tongue into Harrison's mouth as he gasped at the sensation of Severus's wet cloths coming into contact with his naked skin.

"Cold" Harrison squealed as Severus picked him up out of the warm water and carried him into their bedroom

.

**Ok all so I am in Florida healing from my surgery so I will try to update at least one more time before I head home**

**Let me know what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

.

Harrison and Severus woke the next morning to a pounding on the door Severus mumbled sleepily to himself as he climbed out of bed and walked into the living room to see who was at the door. His eyes widened as he saw Orion standing there water dripping from his hair and a bruise starting to form on his cheek.

"Orion what the hell happened" Harrison said walking into the room pulling on a shirt as he went going over to examine Orion's face.

"Some of Andrews friends from Gryffindor ambushed me when I was walking to the great hall" Orion began "they pushed me into the closest bathroom where Andrew was waiting, when we walked in he hit me then they forced my head into the toilet and gave me a swirly" Orion looked up as Harrison growled before his hair was dried and his face healed.

"I think we should call Remus and Sirius" Severus said before walking out of the room as Harrison pulled Orion to sit next to him on the couch.

"Are you alright Harrison" Orion asked at the look on Harrison's face

"I have to go" Harrison said quietly standing up and attempting to leave only to stop as a hand was placed firmly on his shoulder from behind

"I don't think so pup" came Sirius's voice from behind him before he was pulled backwards into Sirius who wrapped his arms firmly around him to stop him from leaving.

"Siri please" Harrison pleaded turning to look into his godfathers blue gray eyes. "They hurt Orion I have to do something" Harrison said quietly looking away from Sirius to look at Orion who was wrapped in a hug from Remus, before looking back at his godfather.

"I cannot let you leave with how angry you are" Sirius said quietly cupping Harrison's face gently "You might do something that you will regret." He said before pulling Harrison forward into a tight hug Harrison tensed at the contact before he relaxed into Sirius tensing once again when he was hugged from behind only to relax as he saw Remus's wedding band on his left hand that was resting on Sirius's shoulder.

"I understand" Harrison said before extracting himself from the embrace and hugging Orion before going into the kitchen. He stood by the sink for about five seconds before he reached for the nearest object to throw at the opposite wall of the room.

Severus had just walked into the living room when he heard the crash he raced into the kitchen to see it completely destroyed and covered in broken dishes. "Harrison" he said when he saw his husband sitting on the floor knees pulled up to his chest as sobs wracked his body. Severus went over and picked his husband up who instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around him and buried his head in his neck

"What happened" Remus asked as Severus walked into the living room and sat down with Harrison stilled wrapped around him.

"He destroyed the kitchen the muggle way" Severus said running his hands up and down Harrison's back to try and calm him.

"Harrison" Orion said walking over and sitting down next to Severus on the couch "Please don't be angry we will get them back remember the saying Revenge is a dish best served cold" Orion smiled as Harrison turned to look at him.

"I'm not crying because I am angry Orion, I am crying because they won't leave me alone" Harrison said with a growl. Turning to look at Severus who was staring at him in concern

"Are you alright" Severus said cupping Harrison's face and brushing away the tears gently with his thumbs.

"I don't know" Harrison said sighing softly as Severus kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Why don't we go to breakfast in the great hall then we can fix the kitchen" Severus suggested while placing Harrison on the floor and leading them all out of the room.

As they neared the great hall Harrison tensed as he heard Andrew bragging to his brother about whet he had done to Orion he stopped talking when he heard the growl from behind him. Andrew turned around and paled as he saw his brother standing behind him. Sirius who was standing closest to Harrison had just enough time to grab him around the waist before he lunged forward to attack him. Harrison struggled to get away from his godfather who due to his size had a greater advantage over him.

"Calm down Harrison" came Remus's stern voice from in front of him Harrison stopped struggling at the sound since Remus was always the calm one He looked up o see Remus standing in front of him talking to Andrew as calmly as possible.

"Why is it" Remus began in a low voice showing that the full moon was nearing "That I got a call today about you attacking my son" he demanded looking at Andrew as he finished. Sirius let go of Harrison who was instantly grabbed by Severus as he started forward and Sirius went to stand next to his husband

"We don't know what you are talking about" Andrew said taking a step back at the animalistic growl that Remus released

"Harrison had to heal his cheek and dry his head because you thought it would be funny to attack him and shove his head into a toilet" Sirius said placing his hand on Remus's shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Yes well the little freak deserved it" Brian sneered smirking smugly at the look on Harrison's face

"You dare to harm someone in my family" Remus said dangerously taking a step forward only to stop as Sirius's hand on his shoulder tightened

"After dad is done he won't be a part of your family" Andrew stated only to turn around as a new voice joined the conversation

"I believe that you should leave" said Ron from behind them Hermione and Ginny standing next to him looks of absolute rage on their faces as they listened to what Andrew and Brian were saying. Draco however was being held back by Ron.

"How dare you" Draco snarled trying in vein to get away from his redheaded friend

Andrew and Brian seeing no other option left the group and headed into the great hall.

"You can let me go now" Draco said quietly to Ron who instantly let him go. They all watched as he walked over to his brother and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Harrison" he murmured quietly into his brother's hair he shifted as he felt Orion join in their hug.

"Oh that family" Hermione said lowly "I just want to do something that will cause them pain lots of pain" she finished with a gleam in her eye

"Me to Mione" Draco said once they had all broken apart from the hug.

Harrison turned so that he was facing his husband who had a dark look on his face "Sev" he said softly reaching up and touching his husband gently on the cheek with his fingers to get his attention.

Severus snapped out of his daze as he felt the small fingers on his face, he smiled down at his husband before kissing him gently

"I am ok now" Severus said linking his fingers with Harrison's as they made their way into the great hall for breakfast

All chatter in the great hall stopped as the group walked in, Ron and Draco in front Harrison and Severus behind them and Sirius and Remus brining up the rear with Hermione, Ginny, and Orion.

Albus seeing the protective stances that Draco and Ron had asked quietly "What happened gentlemen" the hall watched in shock as Draco walked up to Albus and by the look on his face Albus was not very happy about whatever it was Draco was saying to him.

"Andrew, Brian, please follow me to my office" Albus said and the hall was even more shocked at the anger they heard in the headmasters voice before he turned and left the great hall followed by The two Potter boys and the group that had just entered.

Once everyone was seated Orion sitting between Sirus and Remus Albus began speaking.

"I hope that you will take responsibility for what you did to Orion" he said turning to look at the boys

"We didn't do anything headmaster they made it up" Andrew said innocently snapping his head up at the low growl he heard from Harrison "Stop Growling" he snapped only to cower when the headmaster started speaking.

"I do not believe Harrison would be making up a story like this about his brother" he said quietly "And he has already shown me the memories of what Orion looked like when he showed up at their door" he stated as Andrew opened his mouth to protest.

As Andrew began to speak the floo turned green and Lucius stepped out of the fire an exremely dark look on his face, "Severus you must come with me to the ministry" he said softly

"No" Harrison whispered as Severus nodded and stood up to follow Lucius through the floo. "Severus" he croaked standing up as well and tensing as Sirus grabbed him from behind to stop him from moving forward

"He will be back Harrison" Sirius murmured into his hair "I promise"

"Grandfather do somthing please" Harrison said not noticing when Draco lead Andrew and Brian out of the room

"I cannot Harrison but I promise you he will be back." Albus said before nodding to Sirius who took Harrison by the shoulder and lead him out of the room an to his and Severus's rooms.

Harrison stayed locked in the bedroom all day and by the next morning everyone in the great hall could see the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep he was pushing the food on his plate around not eating any of it.

Halfway through breakfast the Great hall doors opened to reveal an equally tired looking Severus Snape his eyes scanned the great hall until they rested on Harrison who had jumped over the head table and was sprinting towards him he caught Harrison as he flung himself into Severus who caught him around the waist on hand resting on his neck as Harrison wrapped his legs around his waist and his hands in his hair they kissed desperatly tongues intwining not caring that everyone was watching them with shock on their faces.

Once they pulled apart Harrison looked into his eyes "What happened" he whispered running his fingers over Severus's face gently

"Potter" Severus said tightening his hold on Harrison as he felt his husband tense in his arms "found out about your rape and tried to tell them it was me and that Lucius knew about it they were trying to overturn not only your adoption but our marriage as well until they questioned both of us under the truth serum" Severus said gently running his hands through Harrison's hair

"How did he find out about that" Harrison whispered not noticing Severus looking at the slytherin table for Draco

"I do not know love but i think that we both could use some sleep so Draco will take care of class today and we can go to our rooms and rest" Severus said and after getting and affermative nod from Draco turned and walked to the dungeons with Harrison still wrapped around him.

Once they reached their quarters Severus found himself being kissed fiercly, he allowed Harrison to explore his mouth before pulling away.

"I am sorry that that happened my love" Severus said quietly breathing in Harrison's scent as he walked them into their bedroom and layed them both down on the bed Harrison laying firmly on his chest.

"I wonder how he found out about it" Harrison murmured tiredly

"We will worry about it later for now sleep my mate" Severus said before kissing Harrison gently then closing his eyes and falling asleep almost immediately.

**Theres another chapter**

**I am kinda stumped at were to go for the next chapter. I need ideas please**

**Let me know what you think**


	7. Chapter 7

Severus Woke a few hours later to fingers dancing gently over his chest, he opened his eyes only to be met with the love filled green eyes of his husband.

"Hello Harrison" He murmured gently cupping Harrison cheek and smiling gently as he leaned into the touch.

"Hi" Harrison said just as gently smiling as Severus pulled him forwards into a gentle kiss.

"Feeling better?" Severus asked when they pulled apart.

"Hmm. Much" Harrison said sighing and snuggling into Severus's chest happily.

Severus grinned down at the black head resting on him before sighing softly, "We must get up and go to dinner" he said gently running his fingers through Harrison's hair.

"Do we have too?" He asked softly Severus tightened his hold before sitting up and brining Harrison with him.

"I am afraid so" he said standing up and pulling on his Shirt that he had set on the chair next to the door Harrison doing the same reluctantly.. Opening the door they were surprised to see Draco and Hermione sitting on the couch in their quarters.

"What are you doing here" Harrison said going over to hug first his brother then Hermione.

"I was worried about you" Draco admitted "and Hermione offered to come with me"

Harrison smiled gently at the way the two were sitting Knee to knee Draco's arm was sitting around Hermione's shoulder

"Well why don't we go to dinner" Severus said intertwining his fingers with Harrison, smiling as Draco did the same with Hermione.

As the group walked into the great hall Harrison moved closer to Severus as they went up to the head table and sat down. Harrison smiled at his friends before focusing on his meal.

As he was finishing his meal the doors to the great hall opened and in walked James potter

Severus felt Harrison tense next to him and looked up only to growl when he saw James walking towards them.

"Albus" Severus said quietly to gain the headmasters attention who immediately stood up to intercept the man.

"What is it you would like James" He said colder, watching as Draco stood up from the Slytherin table and headed their way to stand behind his brother.

"I don't want anything headmaster" he said in a low voice causing Harrison to shiver in his seat.

"It was you" Harrison said quietly with a cold edge to his voice.

"What are you talking about" James sneered.

"It was you in the alley that is how you found out about it because it was you" Harrison snarled attempting to stand up from the table but Draco's hand on his shoulder stopped him as Severus growled again.

"He better not be suggesting what I believe he is" Severus snarled standing up so quickly that his chair flew backwards.

"The boy is crazy" James scoffed only for his eyes to widen in shock as Severus lunged at him

"He is not crazy" Severus hissed pinning him to the floor " And you dared to touch what is mine" was the last thing he said before raising his fist to hit him only to stop at the small hand that was placed gently on his arm

"He isn't worth it" Harrison whispered "I don't want you to do this to him we will call father and have him take care of it"

Severus snarled again as he turned to look at his husband who was looking at James with so much anger. Severus stood up and grabbed Harrison in a fierce hug blocking his view of James in the process. Turning around again as he heard his name being called.

"Remus" he said in relief "Please take Harrison to the classroom for mw while I take care of him" he said with a swift nod to James he turned to look at Harrison who had a look in his eye "No Harrison you must go" he said before nodding to Remus who pulled Harrison to himself

"No" Harrison hissed as he began to struggle against Remus who in turn hoisted him up and carried him kicking and screaming out of the great hall once they reached the potions classroom Remus locked the door before setting Harrison down

"Calm down cub" Remus murmured gently as he pulled Harrison into a loose hug.

"I need to go help Sev." Harrison said turning around to walk to the door only to stop as Remus called him back.

"Severus doesn't want you to see James for what he did to you" Remus said softly smiling as Harrison turned and walked back over to him and crawled into his lap like a small child.

"Why would he do that to me" Harrison whispered leaning his head on Remus's chest.

"I don't know love but trust me Severus will find out." Remus said tightening his hold on Harrison.

Back in the great hall Severus attempted to stalk towards James but Draco grabbed him swiftly by the shoulders.

"Not here" he whispered in his ear before leading Severus from the great hall to wait for the headmaster "Sev are you ok?"

"No" Severus growled low as he began pacing, he whirled around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked into Lucius's eyes and knew what he had to do "I must go to Harrison" he whispered.

"Then go we will take care of it" Lucius said quietly watching with a sad smile on his face as Severus nodded before turning on his heel and heading towards the dungeons. Once he reached the classroom he shared with Harrison he knocked on the door which opened to reveal Harrison sitting behind the desk, Remus was standing in front of him.

"Severus" Harrison murmured standing up from behind the desk to walk over to his husband. He gasped as Severus wrapped his arms around his waist and picked him up so that his nose was buried firmly in Harrison's neck. Neither noticed when Remus quietly left the room.

After a few moments Severus placed Harrison on the ground and smiled softly at him "Are you ok" Severus asked tucking a strand of Harrison's hair behind his ear.

"I think I will be but I just don't understand why he would do that to me" Harrison said softly hugging Severus tightly to himself.

I

Severus snarled "I do not know Harrison but I promise you we will find out" as he finished talking there was a soft knock on the door. Severus still standing in front of Harrison Opened the door to reveal Orion, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, "Come in" he said softly watching in amusement as they all gathered around Harrison and tried to hug him.

"I am fine" Harrison mumbled backing away from the group only to knock into the desk, he jumped up so he was sitting on it before turning to look at everyone.

"What is happening with James" He asked surprised when Sirius was the one to answer.

"He was taken to the ministry, kicking and scream about how he wasn't the one to do that to you." Sirius said gently placing his hand on Harrison's knee in comfort.

"The way he was talking," Harrison said " Reminded me of that day and I just knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was him" he said with a shudder smiling as Remus walked over to embrace him before returning to his son's side.

"Maybe the minister would let you have a go at him" Ron said with a broad grin.

"I doubt it" Harrison snorted "they wouldn't allow me to kill him" Harrison growled relaxing as Hermione and Ginny pulled him into a three way hug.

"I could talk to him for you" Lucius said with a gleam in his eye that made everyone except Harrison, Draco, and Severus. Cringe

"That would probably be the best option" Severus mused placing his arms around Harrison from behind. And resting his head on his shoulder

"Then it will be done" Lucius said before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

"That man can be scary sometimes" Ron said causing everyone in the room to snicker

"I believe you all should leave class will be starting soon." Severus said quietly watching with a smile as Hermione and Draco sat down at their customary desk and everyone else left. Harrison turned around in his arms and after giving him a soft kiss went to sit behind the desk,

As the students began to file into the room Harrison surveyed them as they took their seats he cringed at the looks they were giving him happy that his sister was still suspended.

"Quiet down" Severus's silky voice broke him out of his thoughts. He smiled at Hermione who was talking quietly to Draco until Severus started speaking, he also noticed that the two were holding hands under their table. "The directions to the potion are on the board I expect silence unless you are asking your partner a question" Severus drawled before turning and striding towards Harrison.

"A bit overdramatic don't you think dear" Harrison said with a cheeky smile on his face. Snickering at the look Severus was giving him

"You just wait cheeky" he said before spinning around and stalking the rows of desks to check the students work.

Harrison smiled as he entered their quarters at the end of the day grinning even wider as he felt Severus's arms wrap around him from behind hand resting on his belly.

"Hello cheeky" Severus purred in his ear causing shivers to run down his spin

"Hello" He breathed only to yelp in surprise as he was turned suddenly and pushed against the wall. He groaned as Severus leaned down lips barely touching his.

"So" he said breath ghosting over Harrison's lips

Harrison not liking the teasing leaned up and claimed Severus's lips in a kiss sighing as he felt Severus's hands slide down his body to rest on his hips as the kiss intensified. Tongues dueling for dominance which Severus easily won. Harrison stood up on his tip toes to deepen the kiss.

"Sev" he moaned when Severus moved his mouth down his neck and nipped at his collar bone. Severus smiled against his skin and with a murmured spelled both of their cloths disappeared and Harrison found himself stretched and prepared before he could blink.

"Eager love" He mumbled as Severus lifted him up and entered him in on quick movement. Causing Harrison's head to roll back and rest against the wall as Severus began moving in a quick pace.

"Mm hmm" Severus breathed into his ear bracing himself on the wall as he continued to move inside of his lover. Harrison's legs tightening around his waist as he began to move more quickly as he felt his climax nearing he reached between them and after a few tugs on Harrison's hard member he came crying out Severu's name as he sagged against his husband who after a few more thrusts joined him.

"I love you" Harrison murmured tiredly before leaning up and kissing him gently on the tips.

"And I you" Severus said before carrying Harrison into their bedroom where after casting a cleaning charm they both feel asleep wrapped in each others arms content smiles on both of their faces. Knowing that no matter what happened in the future they would always have each other.

Authors Note:

Thanks for the ideas I hope to update soon if you have any ideas let me know


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile in a holding cell in the ministry James Potter was being questioned by a very angry Lucius Malfoy. Who was sitting in a chair across from James.

"So" Lucius began in a calm voice. "You are the one who attacked my son"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" James began only to jump out of his chair when lucius slammed his fist into the table.

"Don't try to deny it" he snarled "I know it was you my son told me that he recognized your voice from the attack the only thing I really need to know is why you did it"

"James was quiet for a second then he began talking "You want to know why I did it" he hissed "That little fag of yours ruined my life, we were so happy when he was first born until he turned out to be a freaky little thing, talking to snakes, sneaking around in the shadows so when we got rid of him I thought my life would be great, I had a beautiful wife and children who were normal I had good friends and everything was fine. Until my friends found out what we had done and they went after him, then Albus found him and gave him to you I begged Albus to leave him with those people but he wouldn't listen to me and then you allowed him to marry Severus of all people. I had no intention of seeing him again so when I saw him walking through the alley my blood boiled, how dare this boy ruin everything I had, how dare his freakiness rub off on his younger brother so I did what I though would make him suffer the most I took advantage of him and I do not regret it at all." James finished with a smug grin that was wiped off of his face when Lucius stood and grabbed him by the front of his robes Grey eyes flashing dangerously.

"You dared to touch a child who had already been claimed as a mate, You dared touch my son, and you dared to come after my family one to many times, I hope that you realize just who you have crossed" he spat in james face before shoving the disgusting man away from himself and walking out of the cell.

In her quarters at Hogwarts Lily was looking at a family picture of before they gave Harrison to her sister. She sighed sadly as she thought about all of the things they had done to hurt their oldest son.

Harrison laughed as Severus nuzzled his neck gently " Sev, that tickles" he squealed as fingers danced down his side.

"Oh really" Severus said innocently as his fingers continued their minstrations of the soft flesh underneath them.

Harrison grabbed his wrists firmly and pulled them down so they were resting on is hips while he stared up in amusement at his husband. " You know it does" he mock scowled as Severus just smirked at him and pulled him closer to the tall man.

Harrison smirked back and after hooking his leg around Severus's hip he flipped them over so that he was straddling the dark man. Grinning slyly as he leaned down and kissed Severus on the mouth fisting his hands in his husbands' hair as the kiss deepened. Severus growled low in his throat as Harrison moved his hips gently to create friction between them. Growling again as he felt Harrison smirk into the kiss he pulled Harrison closer and without breaking the contact flipped them over again pinning the still smirking Harrison underneath him.

"You tease" Severus growled playfully hooking his hand under Harrison's knee to draw him closer.

"Am I" Harrison said softly lifting his hips up causing Severus to pull him even closer as he moved his hips down to meet Harrison's thrusts.

"You know you are" Severus breathed before sitting up with Harrison still wrapped firmly around him. this was a position they hadn't tried before out of the bathtub but severus was sure that Harrison would enjoy it. He wrapped Harrison's legs more firmly around his waste as Harrison looked at him in question.

"What are we doing Sev?" he asked gasping in pleasure as Severus pulled him closer and his cock rubbed against Severus's lower stomach and he felt Severus's hard cock against his clothed backside. Harrison grabbed onto Severus's arms as he continued to move his hips in a slow circle to create the friction he wanted.

"Do u like that?" Severus purred into his neck as he put his hands on Harrison's back and drew him into a hard kiss.

"God yes" Harrison said when they pulled apart he gasped as Severus reached between them and his hand palmed him roughly. "Sev" he moaned as Severus moved his hand up his belly to tweak a nipple then ran his hand back down to rest on his hips.

"Yes" he whispered into Harrison's ear gasping as Harrison moved his hips down to cause his cock to rub against his backside.

Harrison grabbed the side of his face and brought their lips together as Severus murmured the spell to remove both or their clothing Harrison gasped at the skin to skin contact and with a soft whimper pulled away from his husband.

Severus looked into his eyes "What is the matter" he said gently running his hand through Harrison's hair

"I want to.." Harrison trailed off as he tried to think of what he wanted to say.

"You want to what Harrison" Severus said lifting Harrison's head so he was looking into his eyes "I will give you whatever you want my love you just need to tell me"

Harrison searched his eyes before breathing in heavily 'I want to take you Sev" he whispered and cringed as he felt Severus stiffen underneath him "I'm sorry" he said attempting to pull away from Severus but the man tightened his hold before kissing him gently on the forehead.

" alright" Severus said causing Harrison's head to snap up in shock.

"Really" Harrison said hope clear in his voice.

Instead of answering Severus kissed him again and laid down on his back he pulled Harrison to rest on top of him as he wrapped his legs around his small body.

"Harrison, You know that I am as much yours as you are mine if you want me I will let you have me" Severus said before leaning up and kissing him firmly halting anything that he was going to say Harrison groaned as he grabbed Severus's hair and deepened the kiss.

"I have never done this before" He whispered embarrassed when they pulled apart.

"You don't need to be embarrassed Harrison" Severus whispered running his hand down Harrison's face

" but what if I do something wrong" he said leaning his head against Severus's chest to hid his face.

"You won't" Severus said before grabbing his hair gently and forcing their lips together. Harrison responded and groaned as Severus grabbed one of his hands and guided it down his body urging him to wrap his hand around Severus's member as Severus's other hand grabbed his as well and began to guide it to brace on Severus's choulder as long fingers raked up and down his back.

Harrison gasped as Severus grabbed his hand and brought the fingers to his mouth before sucking them into his mouth.

"Sev" Harrison began only to freeze as Severus moved his hand down to his entrance. "what" his sentence was but off as Severus edged his fingers into himself Harrison's breath hitched at the warm heat that engulfed his fingers His head snapped up at the hiss that Severus released, he was going to remove his finger when the hole on his wrist got tighter.

"Don't you dare" Severus growled clamping down on the finger as Harrison still tried to remove it.

"I'm hurting you" Harrison whispered his eyes pleading with Severus to let him go. He gasped as Severus thrust his hips down causing his finger to go further inside of him.

"No, your not" Severus breathed before pulling Harrison's wrist back gently causing his finger to move out of him before pushing it back in, "Just like this Harrison everytime" he said continuing to move Harrison's finger for him, "then you add another one" he said after a while pulling Harrison's finger out f him and after Harrison put to fingers inside him he let go to let Harrison do it himself.

Harrison was surprised when he felt Severus let go of his wrist, he was even more surprised at the noise Severus made when he moved his fingers he looked up to see that Severu's eyes were closed they immediately snapped open as Harrison experimentally scissored his fingers.

"Fuck" he swore regretting it as Harrison stopped "Don't" Severus said grabbing Harrison's neck and crushing their lips together urging Harrison's tongue into his mouth as he pulled his husband closer when they pulled apart he removed Harrison's fingers before bringing his hand up to his mouth and spitting into it. He then reached down and grabbed onto his husbands hard member once Harrison's member was coated completely in the saliva he grabbed his husbands hand and urged it to wrap around his cock.

"Easy" Severus said his eyes never leaving Harrison's as he helped his husband ease himself forward "Don't go to fast always go slowly" was the last thing Severus said before he helped Harrison guide his cock home groaning at the intrusion.

Harrison's breath hitched as he breached his husband for the first time. He moved forward slowly until he was buried completely inside. He then leaned up and kissed severus gasping as his husbands legs hooked around his back causing him to be pulled closer to his husband.

"Did I hurt you" he said lifting his head to look at Severus whose hands were securely holding his hair.

"No now move" Sverus said when Harrison still refused to move he rolled his his downwards causing Harrison to go deeper inside of him. Harrison gasped and pulled gently out of his husband before entering him again he groaned as Severus's hands moved down his back to rest at the small of his back as he leaned up to kiss him on the neck . "That's it" Severus said as Harrison began to move faster " just like that"

Harrison felt one of Severus's hands move down his chest tweaking anipple as it went his eyes flew open as he felt Severus's other finger breach him as his hips stopped moving and he groaned as he came . before he could catch his breath Severus had rolled them over so he was on top he moved himself off of Harrisons soft cok before kissing him and without warning he entered his husband with a groan.

"That was nice" Severus said huskily into his ear " but now it is my turn" he said before thrusting his hips forward causing Harrison to cry out in shock and pleasure as he felt his cock harden at the feeling. Severus moved quickly in and out grabbing Harrison's cock in his hand he tugged once and Harrison came for a second time, Severus following right after.

They stayed in bed after content to be in each other's arms.

"That was nice" Harrison said smiling as his husband kissed him gently on the head.

"Yes next time it will last longer though" he said smirking at the ook on his husbands face.

"You would let me do it again" Harrison whispered quietly

"Of course Harrison I enjoyed it even if it didn't last that long" Severus said smiling as Harrison's face lit up in happiness.

Harrison was about to respond when there was a knock on the door, Severus cursed and after putting on his boxers and jeans on he went into the other room to answer the door.

"Albus" he said when he saw the headmaster

"Hello severus I was wondering if I could speak with Harrison" Albus said smiling as his grandson walked into the living room with a pair of pajama bottoms on clearly showing off the small tattoo he had on his hipbone.

"Hello grandfather" Harrison said walking up to him and giving him a genle hug before joining Severus on the couch.

"I just heard from your father" he began noticing how Harrison tensed " he told me that James admitted to what he did and there will not need to be a trial since we have your memories and his confession." Albus said smiling as Harrison stood up and gave him a tight hug

"Thank you grandfather" Harrison whispered before walking into Severus's arms who had a small smile on his face. "Now what"

"Now we go to dinner" Severus said summoning their shirts from the bedroom and following Albus out of the room.

As the reached the great hall Harrison moved closer to Severus who instintivly wrapped his arms around his waist. As they entered all conversation stopped and Harrison saw the two potter children that were attending school at the moment glaring at him and the other Gryffindors glaring at the potter children.

"Harrison" Draco yelled walking up to his brother and pulling him into a tigh embrace. "are you ok" heasked looking down at his brother.

"I'm fine drake" Harrison murmured before pulling away from his brother and after taking Severus's hand made his way to the head table where he promptly sat down and put his head in his hands.

He tensed as he felt a hand on his back and looked up to see Lily potter standing behind him he scrambled out of his chair causing it to fall backwards as he moved to stand with his husband who was glaring at the women.

"What do you want" he said pulling Harrison against him as his husband buried himself into his arms.

"I just wanted to apologize" she said watching as her son tensed and Severus's hold on him tightened.

"for what" Severus hissed at her " for giving up your son for the way that your family has been treating him, or for what your husband did to him when he was 1" he bit out through clenched teeth.

"for everything that we did to him" Lily said quietly watching as Harrison extracted himself from his husband and walked down the aisle and out the door, Drako and Ron following him after Severus gave them a short nod.

"do you think that an apology will make him forgive you?" Severus said taking a step forwards only to stop as Albus out his hand on his shoulder.

"no of course not, but I am hoping that with time he can at least come to understand" her sentence was cut off by Severus.

"Understand what? That his own family didn't want him because he was different, that his so called father molested him and raped him because he was angry, or that since he set foot into this school you have made his life a living hell" Severus snarled at her before turning on his heel and stalking out of the great hall after his husband.

"Harrison" Draco yelled running after his brother who stopped at the sound of his voice.

"Yes Draco" he sighed tiredly and looked at his brother and friend.

"are you ok" Ron asked noticing that Harrison was looking pale and had circles under his eyes.

"I'm fine" Harrison said glaring at Draco when he snorted.

"don't give me that Harrison, I know your not." Draco said taking a step back as his brother stepped forwards

"I know your worried Draco but don't talk of things you know nothing about" Harrison said before turning to leave

" then tell me" Draco demanded

"Not now Draco" Harrison said sighing again as he rubbed his face with his hand.

"Yes now" Draco said grabbing him on the shoulder

Harrison hissed at him and attempted to pull away Draco was not having any of that and pulled Harrison into his arms pinning them to his sides "Let me go Draco" Harrison said dangerously.

"Not until you talk to me" Draco said into his hair.

"I'm to tired to talk right now Drake:" Harrison said softly leaning his weight onto his brother.

Draco looked down worriedly at his brother looking up as he heard his name being said softly.

"Give him to me Draco" Severus said walking over and gently taking Harrison into his arms and after picking him up bridal style he turned to Draco and Ron, " He will see you tomorrow" and with that he walked with Harrison firmly in his arms back to their quarters. And gently se Harrison down on the bed.

"Sev" he said quietly looking up at his husband through his lashes.

"Yes my love" Severus said

"will you lay with me please" Harrison whispered his eyes already closing.

"of course" he said climbing into bed and pulling Harrison into his arms, " Just rest I will be here when you wake" and with that Harrison's breathing evened out and he was asleep.

Harrison woke with a start as he heard voices coming from the next room, he looked over to see that Severus was no longer in the bed beside him he stood up and walked into the other room to find Severus talking with Draco who didn't look happy at all.

"Draco you must understand" Severus was saying

"Understand what? That my brother is refusing to talk to me about what is going on" Draco hissed his head snapping up at the sound of Harrison's voice

"You think that i don't want to talk to you" Harrison said dangerously " I havn't talked to you about it Draco because it is hard for me to talk about what they did to me"

"I know that Harrison" Draco was cut off by Harrison

"No you don't, do you think that it would be easy for me to admit that my so called father raped me, or that the people who were supposed to love me just gave me up because they could is that what you want me to say? By the end of his rant he was breathing heavily and shaking where he stood.

Severus walked slowly towards his small husband and placed his hand gently on his neck bringing him forward to wrap his arms firmly around him as his husband broke down. "Why did they do that to me sev" Harrison sobbed clenching his fists into his husbands shirt "how could they do that to someone they are supposed to love" with that Harrison's legs gave out and Severus gently lowered them to the floor Harrison tensed as he felt a hand resting gently on his head as Draco joined them..

"I am sorry Harrison" he whispered as Harrison reached out his hand and grabbed Draco by the hand

"No I'm sorry I should have told you what was going on" Harrison murmured not moving his head from where it rested under Severus's chin.

"No," Draco said "I should have known that you would have told me when you were ready I shouldn't have pushed"

"Harrison" Severus said gently "maybe you should go home for a few days"

"What" Harrison said pulling away from Severus to look at him "you don't want me here"

"Draco please go back to the dorms I will come talk to you later" Severus said not taking his eyes off of Harrison once Draco was gone Severus began speaking again "You know I want you here Harrison"

"Then whey would you ask me to leave" Harrison said attempting to stand up

Severus tightened his hold on Harrison and forced his cin up with his hand.

"I just don't like seeing you hurt" Severus whispered resting their foreheads together

"and being away from you will hurt me" Harrison said cupping Severus's face and holding it

"The pain that your feeling Harrison I am to and I don't know how to fix it" Severus said resting his hands over Harrison's

"You are fixing it Sev" Harrison said "by being here your fixing it"

Severus searched Harrison's eyes seeing the love and truth in them he sighed softly wrapping his arms around Harrison's waiste and pulling him closer

"alright" he said into the quiet room "I won't ask you to leave" Harrison smiled gently and leaned up to kiss Severus gently their lips molding together perfectly.

When they pulled back Harrison stood and extending his hand to help Severus to his feet and lead him into their bedroom. Crawling into the bed Severus crawled behind him and spooned him close kissing the back of his neck before they both fell asleep smiles on their faces.

**There you go another chapter. Sorry if this chapter seems rushed and also for any mistakes I made. I have been super busy with school but I wanted to make sure that you guys got a new chapter**

**Let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

When Severus woke the next morning he was surprised to find himself alone in the bed. He sat up the sheets pooling into his lap and scanned the room for his husband. He sighed as he saw the bathroom with steam billowing out of the door. He stood up slowly and cautiously made his way to the bathroom pushing the door gently open and standing in the doorway until the steam cleared in front of him. his eyes widened as he saw Harrison standing under the hot spray body blistering red as he scrubbed away at his skin.

Harrison not noticing his husband enter the room jumped as a hand reached out and quickly turned off the water. He turned sharply as Severus grabbed him by his shoulders and made him turn around "Sev.." he croaked out suddenly lurching forward and not caring that he was soaking wet wrapped himselft around his husband.

Severus embraced his husband wondering what could have caused his husband to scrub himself raw. "What happened Harrison" he murmured pushing Harrison away gently and running his hand through his soaking wet hair.

"I couldn't get his hands off of me" Harrison said eyes dancing wildly not meeting Severus's eyes "they were everywhere and no matter how hard I scrubbed I couldn't get them off of me" Harrison turned in his embrace and made to turn the water on again but Severus was faster and pulled Harrison out of the shower roughly grabbing his shoulders and steering him into the bedroom where he promptly sat him down naked on the bad. Harrison inhaled sharply.

"Sev." He bagan only to stop as Severus placed a hand on his lips gently

"You arne't dirty Harrison" Severus said knowing what his husband was going to say "it wasn't your fault you must understand that"

Harrison turned away from him "I don't believe you" Harrison's painfilled voice said he cringed at the intake of breathe he heard

"Harrison look at me please" Severus coaxed gently keeping his voice even although he felt hurt at Harrison's words

Harrison turned his head slowly meeting the black eyes of his lover as he did so.

"I have never lied to you Harrison" he began holding up his hand as Harrison began to speak " Surely you must know that I would never do such a thing"

"I'm sorry Sev" Harrison said before standing up and embracing his husband who he just noticed was standing very tensely in front of him.

Severus exhaled sharply and tried to relax as he wrapped his arms around his naked husband shivering as the cool dampness of Harrison's naked torso was pressed against his own.

Harrison pressed gently kisses across Severus's chest but before he could continue Severus pushed him away gently but firmly

"We are not done with this discussion Harrison" he said seriously before turning and grabbing Harrison a pair of boxers out of the dresser and handing them to him.

Harrison sighed as he slid the boxers up his legs and once they were on he sat back on the bed schooting himself up the bed until his back hit the headboard and he pulled his legs to his chest

Severus sat down next to him and placed a gently hand on his shoulder and guided his body so he was laying with his head in Severus's lap

"Talk to me love" Severus said running his fingers gently through his hair.

"Harrison sighed but then began talking "I had a nightmare about what he did to me" Harrison said " and I couldn't get rid of the feeling of his hands on me when I woke up so I went into the bathroom but no matter how hard I tried they were still there" as he talked tears made there way down his face

"it was not your fault" Severus said emphasizing the statement as he said it he was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door "Who the hell could that be" he said not caring about his state of undress and answering the door in his pajama bottoms. He was surprised when he felt a blow to his face as he looked into the irate eyes of Lily Potter

Harrison stood in the doorway to the living room in his pajama bottoms as he saw the blow to his husband's facehis eyes flashed dangerously and he reacted and charged the women who was standing in the door. Slamming into her and putting the knife he had summoned up to her throat as he pushed her into the hallway.

Lily was surprised to be physically attacked by her smaller son who she noticed with thought that he was covered in scars "Where did you get those scars" she snarled at him attempting to get away from him and attack Severus

"He didn't do this to me you stupid women" He snarled back applying more pressure to her neck

"that isn't what I heard" she sneered her head snapped up as Severus towered over her

"You seriously think" Severus began coldly voice dangerous " that I would harm him"

"That is what James said that the reason he won't forgive me is because you brainwashed him and that you beat him to keep him in line" she looked at Harrison as she felt his body tense " Do you see how he reacts when your near him"

"I would never hurt him" Severus said lowly " He reacted that way because of what you said"

"What do you mean" Lily said eyeing Severus suspiciously

"H was abused yes" Severus said " But by your sister's husband Severus spat the last part out before placing a hand on Harrison's shoulder

Harrison was fuming how could this women first attack his husband and then accuse him of such things he was beyond controlling himself and didn't even react as Severus put his hand on his back, he did react however as a hand that was not Severus's grabbed his shoulder and was boldly pulled roughly off of the women he snarled and went for her again until he was grabbed from behind and pushed none to gently into the wall.

He hissed dangerously through his teeth attempting to dislodge his body from the body behind him and the wall he was breathing heavy his eyes crazed in his anger as the body behind him pushed harder into him causing him to grunt at the force

"Do not fight me Harrison" he heard distantly recognizing the voice as he attempted to see who it was " No calm yourself first then I will let you go." The voice said into his ear he could tell it was a male because he was so much taller then him and he felt the cool band of a wedding ring on the mans finger as he held him in place.

As he realized the position he was in his body tensed even further and he tried desperately to get away from the bigger body pinning him to the wall.

"Do not worry Harrison I won't hurt you but do not fight me and calm down before you go into a panic attack" the voice said and he stopped fighting although he was still tense.

He turned his head to the side and could see Lily standing a ways away from him Severus was being held back y Lucius and Sirius as he attempted to lunge ant the women again he relaxed as he realized that the man behind him was Remus as he felt Remus let him go he turned around and pushed the man roughly away from him. he then turned to look at Lily.

" Ask your sister" he hissed dangerously " what her and her husband did to me while I was in their care, how they starved me and beat me almost everyday" He felt a hand on his shoulder but shrugged it off as he walked over to Severus before he got to him though he turned one more time "And if you ever touch him again I will not hesitate to kill you"

He heard an intake of breathe but ignored it as he placed his hands on Severus's face where it was starting to bruise and with one thought had the bruise healed immediately. He looked up as he felt Severus grab his hands and move them so they were wrapped around his neck as he leaned down to kiss him gently

"Harrison" Remus said walking up to the two men " I am sorry for that" he said

Harrison turned and looked at him " You know better then to pin me like that Remus" Harrison said slowly

"I know Harrison but you were not listeing to anything we were saying to you we had to try something to get your attention" Remus said reaching over and placing a hand on Harrison's shoulder

"I understand" Harrison said but before he could embrace his godfather his eyes widened as he saw a figure moving through the shadows he pushed Remus out of the way as a curse was thrown at him from behind and threw up a wandless shield to protect the others around him he snarled as he saw Andrew walk out of the shadows wand pointed at Harrison who had a knife in his hand.

"Self inflivted scars brother" Andrew sneered spitting out the word brother " I do not take kindly to dark creatures and freaky children touching my mother"

Harrison saw red at the word freak but before he could react Andrew was grabbed roughly from behind.

"You dare to insult my brother" Draco's deadly voice said dangerously from behind Andrew Harrison looked behind Draco to see Ron, Hermione, and Orion pointing their wands ant Andrew as draco pushed the boy so hard into the wall he hit his head and fell unconscious to the floor.

":What the hell is going on here" Albus voice came from behind the group he stood there taking in the two Potters then he turned to see the state of undress Harrison and Severus were in and the stances that Remus, Sirius and Lucius had taken up behind the two men.

"Nothing headmaster" Lily began only to stop at the low hiss that Harrison admitted

"Severus please take Harrison into your quarters whilst I deal with this" Albus said watching as Severus grabbed Harrison and pulled him into their rooms everyone bar the two Potters following.

Everyone watched as Severus grabbed Harrison and moved them into their bedroom they heard murmured words but could not make out what was being said until they heard the deartbreaking sobs escaping Harrison. Lucius went into the bedroom and saw a desperate Severus attempting to approach his husband who was sitting on the floor against the wall legs drawn up to his chest as he sobbed into his knees.

"Why don't you go take a shower Sev. I'll take care of him" Lucius said watching as Severus turned on his heel and headed into the bathroom closing the door softly behind him

Harrison jerked as he felt a hand on the back of his neck and looked up into the worried eyes of his father, "Leave me be father I will be fine"

Lucius sighed as he sat down across from his son " You are not fine Harrison what did that women say to you"

"I need to be with Severus right now Dad please" Harrison pleaded before standing up and after receiving a nod from his father made his way into the bathroom.

Severus was standing under the hot spray of water lost in thought he jumped as he felt small arms wrap around him and a small body pressing into his back. He turned engulfing Harrison into a strong hug and buried his face into Harrison's neck. He felt Harrison's hands at the back of his neck holding him tightly

"I am so so sorry" Harrison murmured gripping his hair and pulling him closer as the hot water fell over them.

"No no do't blame yourself for anything Harrison it wasn't your fault" Severus said into his ear pulling back to look into his husband's eyes

"But.." Harrison was cut off as lips crushed against his own his hands tightened in Severus's hair as he pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Their tongues slid easily together in a dance that they were both used to.

Once they pulled apart they proceeded to finish their shower quickly then got dressed for the day.

They walked into the living room to see Albus had joined their group

"Grandfather" Harrison said politely before sitting down on the couch with Severus beside him

"Harrison, I must ask to see your and Severus's memories from the incident this morning" Albus said quietly

"What did they say happened" Severus said placing his arm around Harrison's shoulders

"that you attacked them without cause but I told them that there was no way that would happen so I need to see them just as a precaution incase they try to press chargers" Albus said watching sadly as Severus grabbed to vials and after extracting first his own the Harrison's memories of the incident handed them over to him. " Thank you Severus I will view these then decide what to do with them"

Severus Nodded curtly and watched as the headmaster walked out of the room a scowl on his face.

"Hello Orion" Harrison said smiling softly at his brother who was sitting next to Sirius on the couch across from them.

"I didn't realize" Orion said swallowing thickly before starting again " the scars, I didn't realize they hurt you that badly" he said before turning into Sirius's side and burying his head into his father's shoulder

He was surprised as he was shifted to lean into another body and was surprised to find it to be Harrison who cupped his cheeks so he was looking at him.

" Do not pity me Orion, Do not be sad for me please" Harrison said kissing his brother lightly on the forehead " I do not let that part of my life stop me from living, the only things stopping me right now are our old family's vendetta against me but do not worry about them they will be quick to stop when I am finished with them" he said before pulling Orion into himself and allowing his brother to rest his face in his chest as he rested his head atop his brothers.

Everyone was quit as they watched the two brothers Severus was the one who broke the silence.

" We should head to breakfast" he said before standing up the rest following his lead and heading to the great hall for breakfast. As they walked down the hall Harrison unconsciously moved closer to Severus who instinctively wrapped his arams around his waist as they continued walking.

As they entered they noticed everyone looking at the headmaster in absolute disbelief, walking up to the head table Severus hissed " What did you say to them"

" Only that the Potter family has been asked to leave Hogwarts" Albus said looking over at Harrison as he heard the sharp intake of breath

" that will give them more full to go after me grandfather" Harrison said quietly looking at his grandfather in shock and anger " they will think it is my fault"

" Harrison" Albus said stepping towards his grandson stopping as Harrison backed away from him.

" No" Harrison said turning away from his grandfather and looking at Severus " this is not good Sev" he said clasping Severus's forearm with a trembling hand.

" They cannot hurt you" Severus said placing a hand over Harrison's to try and calm him down. Harrison just shook his head and would have left the great hall if it had not been for Severus's hand on his own. " do not run from this Harrison" he said gently pulling his husband to sit down beside him at the head table.

Harrison sat there stiffly watching the hall doors for any sign of trouble he was not disappointed as halfway through breakfast the doors banged open and Alexis Potter stormed in with an absolutely murderous look on her face as she stalked up the isle to the head table.

" You stupid freak." she hissed leaning over the table to get closer to Harrison who was glaring back at her " You couldn't just stay away from you, you had to show up here and start spreading all of these lies about my family" she took a step back as Harrison suddenly stood up from his seat causing the chair to crash against the wall behind him.

"You are seriously mental if you think I ever gave a damn about your family" he hissed eyes flashing as the dishes on the table started to rattle, " The only person in your family I can stand is Orion, after what your so called father did to me I am happy that they gave me up so I wouldn't have to see his disgusting face" as Harrison's rant ended Alexis reached her arm back preparing to slap Harrison she grunted as a body slammed into her from behind she kicked out her legs and smirked at the grunt of pain she heard she was about to turn to face the person who dared tackle her but stopped at the los hiss she heard from behind her.

" Move and inch Potter" the name was practically spat out in disgust " and I will let him go" that made her turn and notice that Harrison was struggleing to get away from Severus who was holding him firmly in his arms as his eyes glowed with pure hatred and power that caused her to take a step back

Severus smirked at her then promptly walked out of the great hall never releasing Harrison until they reached their quarters and he had securely warded the doors so tha Harrison would not be able to leave. He turned sharply as he heard a crash behind him, his eyes widened as he saw Harrison standing there knuckles bleeding and a giant hole in the wall.

" Are you injured" Severus drawled walking over to inspect the damage his husband had done to his hand.

Harrison was breathing heavily but instead of answering he tackled Severus to the floor crushing their lips together in a needy kiss.

Severus growled the sound vibrating through his chest as he grabbed Harrison and flipped their position so that he was on top. Harrison was not giving in that easily he pushed as hard as he could causing Severus to roll onto his back where Harrison promptly straddled his hips grinding down harshly into the willing body under his.

Severus eyes flashed as Harrison continued to grind against him he growled again and promptly stood up bringing Harrison with him and carrying him into the bathroom he filled up the tub before dropping Harrison into the water still fully clothed.

"Sev" he sputtered as he resurfaced before closing his eyes as Severus's mouth attacked his again he gripped the frim shoulders before moving his hands down to unbutton his husbands wet shirt, his fingers stilled as he felt a hand palm him roughly through his wet jeans and he groaned before wrapping his legs around his husband and grinding against him again.

Severus groaned and with a thought had their clothes gone he turned Harrison so that his back was resting against his chest and with a murmured " easy" he entered his husband pushing down gently on his hips until his husband was sitting in his lap his member fully buried inside him. Harrison gripped Severus's thighs as he began to lift himself up and bring himself back down meeting Severus's gently thrusts as he did so.

Their lovemaking was slow as the relished in the feel of each other along with the warm water surrounding them, Severus kissed his neck gently before moving his hands to fist Harrison's hard member under the water, it didn't take long until they both climaxed.

They sat in the water for a few moments catching their breath before washing off and exiting the bathroom wraopped in fluffy towels as the prepared once again for the day both could not help but think that things were going to get even more complicated with the new turn of events.

**There you guys go,**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I am back in school plus I am getting a laptop so until that one comes in I am not going to be updating again.**

**I do apologize once again for any spelling or punctuation errors.**

**Let me know what you think, also I know it seems scattered but the way that I write is when I have something on my mind I just free write and this is what I came up with for this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later Harrison and Severus were sitting in their office going over their lesson plans for the next week.

"Severus?" Harrison spoke up quietly from his spot at one of the work stations in the room.

"hmm." Severus said glancing up from the papers in front of him to look at his husband.

Harrison bit his lip gently as he though about what he wanted to say he heard his husbands chair scraping against the floor and soft footsteps coming towards him.

Severus walked over to his husband and gently lifted his face with his fingers "What is bothering you" he said softly searching Harrison's face for an answer to his question.

"I just want to know that everything will work out in the end" Harrison whispered gently grasping Severus's wrists gently in his small hands.

Severus was about to answer when there was a knock at the door, he stood quickly and moved to open it.

"Remus?" he said surprised as he heard Harrison stand up from the stool he was sitting on to join them.

"Thank Merlin I found you" Remus breathed pulling Harrison into a tight embrace

"What is going on" Severus asked gently pulling Harrison away from the werewolf

"The ministry is calling for a hearing" Remus said watching as Harrison tensed beside Severus.

"For what?" Severus growled grabbing Harrison and pulling him to rest at his side.

"Apparently, the Potters went to the Minister and told him that Harrison was spreading all of these horrible lies about them at the encouragement of Severus, and the Minister being the idot he is believed them. He wants Harrison to be questioned under the truth serum" Remus finished taking a deep breath as the temperature dropped in the room.

"He What" Harrison hissed dangerously through his teeth as his magic began to crackle in the air

"I am sorry Harrison" Lucius said entering the room " I tried everything but you have to come with me to the Ministry"

Harrison growled lowly and everyone other then Severus took an involuntary step away from him.

"Calm my love" Severus whispered "I will be right by your side no matter what. Due to our bond they cannot stop me from being there" He finished grasping Harrison's hand and leading him into the hallway.

Ten minutes later they stood in a courtroom at the ministry Severus holding onto Harrison's shoulders so that he wouldn't bolt from the room or attack anyone.

The Potters were sitting at the front of the room looking smug while Albus stood off to the side with a scowl on his normally happy face.

Harrison was tense in his husbands arms as his green eyes scanned the room. Reporters stood at the back of the room talking quietly. When his eyes landed on the minister who was looking at him he bared his teeth as a growl rippled through him.

"I dare say minister that you are an idot." He hissed dangerously eyes flashing with power as he took a step forward ignoring the gasps that went up through the room.

"Excuse me?" the minister sneered at him "But I'm not the one who is spreading horrible lies about a family who is trying to love you" the ministers eyes widened in shock as a knife was thrown at him.

"Love me?" Harrison growled lowly taking a step forward "if they loved me so much why the hell did they give me up to people who abused me, why if they loved me did James Potter Rape me when I was 13?"

"All lies that will be cleared up once you take the truth serum." The minister scoffed. Harrison took another step forward but was stopped as Severus grasped his hand again and led him up to the chair

"calm down Harrison" he murmured gently into his ear as he sat his husband gently on the chair and stood behind it.

"You cannot stay with him Mr. Snape" the minister began only to stop as Albus steped forward.

"I do believe that you know the nature of their bond, which gives him the right to stay with his mate." Albus said before moving to administer the potion the minister had given him when he arrived.

After a few seconds he asked "What is your name?"

"Harrison Xander Potter Black Malfoy Snape" Harrison said in a monotone

"How old are you" Albus asked gently

"16" Harrison answered again

"the potion is working minister you may ask your questions" Albus said

"Where did you live when your parents gave you up?" the minister said with a gleam in his eye thinking he knew the answer.

"With my Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia" Harrison said

"how long were you there" was the next question

"until I was 6" Harrison said with a shudder

"what happened while you were in their custady"

'I was worked like a house elf, beaten every day and starved" Harrison said cringing into the chair at the memories

'what did James Potter do to you when you were 13" the minister asked hoping that he hadn't been wrong about the Potters.

"I was walking through Diagon Alley when I was grabbed from behind he pushed me into a wall and after telling me not to say anything he pulled down my pants and raped me" Harrison said in a whisper at that point the serum wore off and he practically threw himself into Severus who grabbed him and held him as he sobbed into his neck body shaking.

"I hope your happy minister" Severus growled resting his hand on Harrison's head as he held onto him

"Liar" James screamed from the seat behind them and Severus turned them so that Harrison was behind his body in a protective embrace.

"That is enough James" Lily said quietly from next to him.

Severus glared and without another word he swept out of the courtroom and went straight back to their quarters at Hogwarts. As soon as the door closed to their quarters Harrison pushed away from Severus and ran into the bathroom where he promptly vomited

He sighed as he rested his head against the toilet tensing as he felt his husbands hand rubbing his back gently.

"Its alright Harrison" Severus whispered as he lifted Harrison off of the floor and carried him into their bedroom and layed him gently on the bed. as he moved away he felt a small hand grasp his sleeve.

"Don't.. don't leave me please" Harrison whispered brokenly his eyes full of pain as he glanced at his husband.

"I'm not going anywhere" Severus said before joining Harrison on the bed and pulling him close as Harrison buried himself into his chest and fell into a restless sleep.

When they woke next it was to a soft knocking on the door to their quarters. Severus stood from the bed laying Harrison gently on the pillows and after placing a kiss to his forehead he went to see who was there.

"Draco, Hermione what are you doing here"" Severus asked letting them into the living room.

"We heard what happened" Draco said sitting down and clasping Hermiones hand in his own.

"we wanted to make sure that he was ok." Hermione finished

"I am sure he will be glad to see you when he wakes" Severus said as those words left his mouth he heard vomiting coming from the bathroom again.

Severus stood quickly and rushed into the bathroom to see Harrison sitting on the floor his knees pulled up to his chest He moved forward squatting down in front of his small mate and placed a gentle hand on his knee

"Sev" he heard spoken from the doorway he sighed as he felt Harrison tense at the sound of a voice.

"Draco please go back into the living room we will join you momentarily." Severus said waiting until he heard the bathroom door close before he turned his attention back to Harrison.

"Are you alright?" he asked running his hands through Harrison's sweat damped hair.

"I woke and you were gone." Harrison said softly " I thought you were disgusted with me"

"Harrison look at me please" Severus whispered and after a few moments Harrison looked up at him "I will never be disgusted with you especially for something that wasn't your fault" he finished before pulling Harrison up as he stood and after helping Harrison brush his teeth he walked them back into the bedroom.

"How could this happen Sev" he whispered stopping and turning so that he was facing his husband

"I don't know love" Severus said placing a gentle hand on Harrison's cheek before leaning down to kiss him softly. Once they pulled apart Harrison pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and walked into the living surprised to not only see Hermione and Draco but Sirius, Remus, and Orion waiting for him.

"Harrison" Sirius breathed moving forwards to hug him tightly ignoring the small flinch Harrison gave at the physical contact.

"Hello Sirius" Harrison said pushing away from him gently and after hugging Remus and Orion went back over to Severus who promptly wrapped his arms around his waist gently.

"What the hell is wrong with that man" Remus said sitting down on the couch with Orion and Sirius sitting next to him

Harrison flinched at the sharp tone and stood up pacing the living room floor he spoke

"I don't know" he began still pacing "but I can tell you this, he will not get the better of me ever again" as he finished he whirled around and threw a knife as hard as he could into the opposite wall chest heaving as he finished.

"Calm Harrison" was whispered into his ear as he felt strong but gentle hands grasp his hips as he was pulled backwards to rest against Severus's chest.

"Why" he said coldly "why should I calm down when they have done nothing but make my life miserable since the day I set foot in this school" by the end of his speech his body was shaking in an effort to control his emotions.

"I know love." Severus whispered once again in his ear "But we will make sure it doesn't happen again." He was cut off as Harrison whirled around in his arms to face him green eyes flashing as they met calm black ones

"How can you know that" he hissed poking Severus in the chest "How can you know that after this bull shit they just tried to pull that they will stop." He continued to poke his husband roughly in the chest until Severus had had enough and grabbed his wrists pinning them to Harrison's sides as he pulled his husband closer so that they were only inches apart.

"As I have told you." Severus said calmly but firmly "I will not allow anything to happen to you and neither will anyone else in this room."

Harrison turned to see everyone still sitting there looking at them he whirled around again and stalked into the bedroom beckoning Severus to follow him with a sharp jerk of his head.

As soon as they entered the room Harrison warded and silenced the room before spinning around.

"What the hell is wrong with you" he growled at his husband "You can't promise me these things Sev when you don't know what is going to happen"

"I have never lied to you Harrison about anything in our relationship why would I start now after everything we have been through in the past" Severus said just as lowly as Harrison did. Stalking forward and grabbing him firmly by the waist ignoring him as he began to struggle in his arms.

"Let me go" he said dangerously

"I do not think so darling" Severus purred into his ear

Harrison shivered but would not give in to his husband he pushed as hard as he could on Severus's chest causing Severus to step backwards from him in shock.

"Fine" Severus said quietly with a little bit of hurt in his voice before he turned and left the room Harrison standing there looking absolutely shocked before he followed his husband out of the room.

"Sev" he said as he watched his husband walk out of their quarters Sirius following him as Harrison stood there in shock.

Sirius followed Severus all the way into the potions classroom before he asked what had happened.

"He doesn't want to talk to me right now" Severus said quietly sitting down heavily in his chair "He made that perfectly clear when he pushed me away from him."

"Just give him a little while to calm down Severus then go back and talk to him' Sirius said squeezing his shoulder before leaving the room to go back to their quarters.

Harrison was still standing in the living room looking at the door Severus had walked out of a few minutes before when he got back.

"Harrison we need to talk" Sirius said grabbing him and pulling him into the bedroom "You hurt him Harrison"

Harrison looked away from his godfather "I know I didn't mean to I was just so annoyed at what the potters did I took it out on him" he finished sitting down heavily on the bed.

"He knows that Harrison just give him a little while to come back I know he will. Why don't you take a nap you look tired" Sirius finished watching as Harrison lay down on the bed, before leaving the room.

"What is going on Siri" Remus asked as Sirius walked back into the room

"Harrison pushed him away and he left so they both could calm down." Sirius said quietly "We should go Severus will be back soon and they will need to talk alone" with that everyone stood up and left their quarters.

Harrison woke as he felt the bed dip and he tensed.

"Calm Harrison it is only me" Severus silky voice washed over him and he turned to face his husband who was laying next to him on their bed eyes sad as he looked down at Harrison.

"I'm sorry Severus" Harrison said reaching up to place a gently had on Severus's cheek.

"I know you are and I am sorry for leaving like I did but you hurt me Harrison when you pushed me away" Severus said putting his hand on Harrison's back and pulling forward until Harrison was laying chest to chest with him one leg thrown over his hip.

"I know and I didn't mean it Sev I was just so annoyed" Harrison said lacing his hands around Severus's neck and pulling his head down for a kiss.

As the kiss intensified Severus placed his hand on Harrison's back and rolled them so that he was on top of his young lover. Their tongues dueled lazily Severus winning dominance easily as Harrison melted against him. Severus shivered as he felt Harrison's hands on his back laying on the small of his back.

Harrison groaned deep in his throat as Severus moved his hand to rest on his thigh that was securely holing Severus's hips. He moved his hand under Severus's shirt and felt his husband shiver at the contact as he began rubbing small circles there.

"You know" Severus purred as he broke the kiss "that feels nice" he finished before pushing his hips down harshly causing Harrison to stop moving his hand in lazy circles. Severus smirked down at him.

"You tease" Harrison panted before is back arched off the bed as Severus's erection moved against his own.

"Only for you" Severus whispered in his ear before nipping it gently as Harrison began to unbutton his shirt. His fingers stopped however when Severus grasped them gently in his own, green eyes looked up at him confused.

"Let me take care of you tonight." He whispered before moving his hands to pull off Harrison's belt and sliding his pants and boxers off in one fluid movement. Harrison bucked his hips up as Severus grasped his member and began to pump him. Harrison grabbed Severus's face in his hands and crushed their lips together in a hungry kiss.

"Sev" he whimpered when they pulled apart resting his head on Severus's shoulder as he felt his climax nearing.

"Just let it go love" Severus whispered into his ear. That was all it took and he came spilling his sead on Severus's hand and his stomach.

"I love you" Harrison whispered snuggling into Severus. It was then he felt Severus poking him in the stomach he shifted and was about to return the favor when he felt a hand on top of his.

"I love you to Harrison" Severus said "and don't worry about me tonight was about helping you relax.

"But I want to" Harrison began

"I know you do, but I want you to relax tonight I can take care of myself for tonight" Severus said and after kissing Harrison he went into the bathroom to take a shower.

He had just stepped under the warm spray when a small body slammed into his back he whirled around to look into the angry green eyes of his husband.

"Harrison" he said warningly before he was pushed roughly until his back hit the shower wall. He knew he could overpower his husband but he didn't.

"Don't you dare Harrison me" he snarled pushing himself up on his tip toes so he was almost eye level with his husband. "Don't try to stop me from taking care of you like you do to me" was the only warning Severus had before Harrison not only kissed him roughly but a small hand wrapped around his member harshly.

Severus grunted as Harrison pushed his body flush against Severus's before he said.

"Take me" Harrison demanded grabbing his wrists and pulling him forward before taking his place with his back facing Severus.

Severus growled lowly before stalking forward he grabbed Harrison's hips and spun him again.

"You know I hate taking you from behind" was all he said before lifting Harrison and after wrapping his husbands legs around his waist he thrust forward entering Harrison in one swift movement.

"I know" Harrison panted attempting to meet Severus's thrust but unable to do so due to the harshness of them.

"then why do you insist on attempting it" Severus growled and stopped his movements to get Harrison's answer.

"I just like getting a reaction out of you" Harrison said before kissing him and saying "Now move"

Severus didn't need to hear anymore he leaned forward pinning Harrison more firmly to the wall as he began to thrust again. As they both came Severus bit down on Harrison's neck before moving away from his husband and leading him under the warm spray of the shower. Once they were done they cuddled on the couch talking quietly about nothing in general until they fell asleep next to the fire.

**Authors Note:**

**Ok there is the next chapter**

**Sorry for the delay I got my new laptop though so I can now update more.**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes Review please**


	11. Chapter 11

As days turned to a week, and their lives seemed to be heading into a bit of normalcy Harrison couldn't help but think that it would only be a matter of time until something totally screwed up his life again. And his assumptions were right as a week after the trials something happened that would change the course of their lives forever.

It was early. Much too early to be awake Harrison thought as he sat against the wall of the bathroom his legs brought up to his chest as he rested his cheek against his knees while he tried to control the vomit induced breathing. His head was resting on the tiled wall, eyes closed as he calmed down. He jumped a little as a large hand was placed gently on his knee in an attempt to get his attention.

"That is the third time this week love." Severus's low voice said quietly "I do believe we should go see Poppy in order to confirm our suspicions." He finished as he grasped his husband gently by the elbow and hauled him to his feet.

Harrison sighed as they moved into their bedroom, before sitting down heavily on the bed and resting his head in his hands.

"I know we should, but what if it turns out that I am pregnant? We never talked kids before Severus, and yes I know you told me you wanted them, but we thought that we would have more time to discuss it before it actually happened." Harrison said his head still bent towards his chest. He moved his head up as he felt a finger lifting his chin so that he was looking into his husbands bright onyx eyes.

"If it turns out your pregnant we will raise this child with all of the love we can dish out. True we never talked about it but you can't deny it was always a possibility since we are mates." He finished before pulling Harrison into a tight hug. "And besides he said into Harrison's ear, Lucius, Narcissa, Remus, and Sirius will be pleased to be grandparents."

Harrison chuckled at that. "Yes I know they would but, Severus are we ready to be parents?"

Severus smiled at him "Yes I do believe we are. I know that you wanted children and I also knew you were afraid to talk to me about it. I think that you should get dressed then we can go see Poppy and find out for sure so we can announce it to everyone later today."

Twenty minutes later Harrison was sitting on a hospital bed, Severus was standing next to him holding his hand while Poppy stood in front of him waving her wand and muttering under her breath to the amusement of the two men.  
Harrison's eyes widened in surprise as there was suddenly a yellow glow around his abdomen. He looked up at Severus who was smiling so widely Harrison thought his face might explode from the force. "What does it mean?" he questions although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"It means." Severus said leaning forward until their foreheads were touching. "Your pregnant just like we thought." And with that he picked Harrison up and spun him around, before kissing him soundly on the mouth to show how happy he was.

Harrison's hands moved to his flat stomach and he grinned. "Were having a baby!" he exclaimed pulling Severus into a tight hug as they stood in the middle of the hospital wing totally ignoring a grinning nurse.

It was a few hours later that the whole family was sitting in the living room eager to find out the big news.

"I wonder what it could be." Orion said not noticing the looks that all of the adults shared between them. At that moment the two men walked out of the kitchen with a tea tray, and after giving everyone a cup Severus cleared his throat.

"We have something to announce." He said placing a hand on Harrison's knee reassuringly.

"I'm pregnant." Harrison blurted to the amusement of the people sitting around the room, while Severus mocked glared at him.

"We had a plan Harrison to make them wait a few moments." He said mockingly.

"I couldn't help it I am just so happy." Harrison said sheepishly looking up at his husband through his lashes.

It was at that point that the news sunk in and everyone was hurrying forward to congratulate the two men.

Remus was holding Harrison firmly in his arms while Sirius was standing behind Remus with a huge grin on his face. The only one that didn't seem too enthusiastic about the baby was Orion, and Harrison extracted himself from Remus to go talk to his brother.

"What's wrong Orion?" He asked sitting down beside his brother on the cough.

"You'll forget about me." Orion stated quietly. "Once the baby gets here you will forget me, and I will end up like I was with the Potters totally ignored." As he finished he attempted to move away from Harrison, but Harrison was having none of that and although Orion was taller than him pulled the boy into his lap securing him in his embrace so he could talk to him

"That isn't true." Harrison whispered into his ear. "I could never forget you, I want you to be in this baby's life Orion even though you are younger then I am there are things that you can teach this baby that I can't, and even if you didn't see me every day, Remus and Sirius will still be there for you, you will never be ignored as long as you're in this family I promise." Their conversation had gotten the attention of everyone in the room, and Remus and Sirius along with Severus moved over to the pair and joined them.

"Orion." Sirius said waiting for his son to look at him before he continued. "You have nothing to fear. We will not abandoned you because of Harrison, you are our son, we will never let anything bad happen to you." As he finished he noticed Harrison sitting tensely under his brother and realized a little too late his working mistake at the look of both intense hurt, and anger in the normally vibrant green eyes of his godson.

"Excuse me please." Harrison growled while standing with Orion in his arms and after placing the boy on the couch he walked swiftly out of their quarters to the confused stares of everyone in the room.

"Nice going Sirius." Severus growled lowly at the man. "You know that like Orion here he has abandonment issues and you had to go and say something as stupid as that." As he finished he stood and stalked out of his rooms to go find his husband hoping he hadn't gone too far and done something stupid.

"Harrison." He heard from behind him and stopped in order for his husband to catch up with him. He had made it to the entrance hall and was about to venture outside before he was stopped. He only had to wait a few seconds before his husband's arms wrapped around him securely from behind and he was pulled to rest against his chest.

"He didn't mean it the way it sounded love." Severus whispered before placing a gentle kiss on his temple.

Harrison stiffened against him and attempted to get away from him, Severus not only being the stronger of the two but also the dominant in their marriage was having none of it, and tightened his hold on his husband causing him to stop struggling against him.

"Listen to me." Severus said turning Harrison around to face him. "We know that you have been through so much already, and you know that you have people who will never leave you. Orion is young, he is self-conscious about being abandoned like you used to be, and he needed to hear Sirius tell him that he would never abandon him, I know he chose the wrong words but he didn't mean it."

Harrison sighed heavily before leaning forward to wrap his arms firmly around Severus. "I know that Severus, it's just that with what has been going on with the Potters I can't help but think sometimes that this is all a dream and I am going to wake up and be alone."

Severus's hold on him tightened, "You will never be alone." He whispered as they started the trek back to their rooms. As soon as they entered Harrison took a step back as a body slammed into him, arms wrapped around him and he was pulled into a warm chest.

"I'm sorry Harrison." Sirius's voice said into his ear. "You know I didn't mean it."

"I know that Sirius." Harrison said before extracting himself from his godfather and joining Severus on the couch. His eyes surveyed the room and he couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face as he took in the people that had proven to him that he could trust people again. He relaxed against his husband as everyone continued to chatter around him, and he knew that he would never be alone with all of these people. They would protect him and his child no matter what.

Ok there you go I know it is shorter then my other chapters but I have been busy with school and wanted to get another chapter up.

Sorry for any spelling, grammar, and punctuation mistakes.


End file.
